


The Switch

by orphan_account



Series: The Switch 'verse [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Parent Trap AU, Romance, Sexual Situations, Trope Fic, ignores Doomsday, in mid to later chapters, person switch, post-Krop Tor, swap, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a normal trip to an off-world marketplace, Rose runs into a familiar face. A “Parent Trap AU” trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rose breathed in the summer air of Axon, a bartering planet formed by humans four thousand years in the future. The Doctor had promised to take her shopping after their rather eventful trip on Krop Tor. Really, he had been extremely compliant ever since the close call, even taking her to see her mother whenever she so wanted. She knew better than to abuse his submissive behavior, but she figured there was nothing wrong with a few suggested trips here and there. When they began to walk away from the TARDIS, she intertwined her fingers with the Doctor’s and smiled up at him when she gained his attention. “Thanks for this.”

 

He smiled softly and shrugged. “It’s really no big deal, Rose. I have to get some parts, anyway.” He squeezed her fingers once. When they came up to a cart of jewelry, Rose’s eyes gleamed. He had noticed right away and smirked, reaching into his pocket with his free hand. “I’ll give you some gems to trade with. I’m just going to go search for what I need.” He handed over a small bag and let go of her hand, much to both of their chagrin. “Now,  _ don’t wander off _ . Stay within the shops.” 

 

Rose rolled her eyes, but her smile revealed that she wasn’t actually agitated. “Go on, then. Maybe I’ll buy you something nice.” She winked. 

 

The Doctor snorted. “With my money? Typical-” he cut himself off then, realizing something  _ awfully _ domestic was about to come out. He cleared his throat, ignoring Rose’s raised eyebrow. “Woman. Typical woman.” He sighed dramatically, playing it up.

 

She giggled and shooed him away. “Call it payment for all those chips I’ve bought. Now, go on.” She watched him walk away, amusement still written on her face. Once he was out of view, she turned to the jeweler to make small talk and comment on the different necklaces. She was thinking about getting her mother one and then maybe a pair of earrings for herself. A silver chain necklace with what appeared to be a large raindrop sapphire hanging surrounded by smaller diamonds caught her eye. “This one is lovely. What sorts of gems are these?” When the jeweler looked at her a bit oddly and confirmed her suspicions, Rose blushed. “How much?” 

 

After buying the necklace with one of the milky purple gems in her pouch, she began to stroll past the other carts. Nothing was really catching her eye, so she decided to stop for a quick drink at one of the service vendors. Luckily, those specific establishments had picnic tables for her to relax at while she sipped her lemonade. She was almost done with her cup when the Doctor strolled over to one of the tables a few rows down from her. She smiled, surprised to see him relaxing so soon. As she was standing and managed to get a better look at him, though, her brow furrowed in confusion. Underneath his usual brown suit was an obviously darker oxford than he’d had on not even an hour previously. She knew he couldn’t have gone back to the TARDIS to change, seeing as he would have passed her on the way. 

 

Before she could contemplate much longer, she gained the shock of her life.  _ She _ sat down next to the Doctor, two plastic cups in hand.  _ She _ also looked absolutely identical to herself at that very moment - hair, outfit, and all. It was then that it dawned on Rose: they were future versions of herself and her Doctor. Her eyes widened when memories of large flying monsters came to mind and she quickly dumped her cup in the nearest trash and hightailed it out of there. She let out a breath of relief once they were out of sight and leaned against the side of one of the vendor carts. Surely the Doctor would have known better than to risk crossing timelines? There was no way he would have forgotten, big Time Lord brain of his. She decided to brush it off, just glad she got out of there on time. Her thoughts drifted to her Doctor, knowing they had to get out of there before they were caught. 

 

“Rose? Bit odd saying that.” 

 

Rose startled from her thoughts and whipped her head to the source of the voice -  _ her own  _ voice. Or, the future her’s voice. She was already feeling the start of a headache coming on. Panic went across her face when she took in her counterpart. “You really shouldn’t be here. We’re crossing timelines and that’s not good.” She looked toward the sky nervously. 

 

The other Rose - she’d now refer to her as Rose 2 - simply smiled in amusement. “Don’t worry. I remember our conversation. Everything’ll be fine.” 

 

Rose visibly relaxed. Once she was over her initial fear, a confused smirk spread across her lips. “Why’d you come over? Besides the fact that you remember me talking to you.” 

 

Rose 2 grinned. “Oh not much, just talk. Catch up with the past.” 

 

“That was horrible.” Both Rose’s laughed. “I don’t know if you can answer this, but how far into the future are you?” 

 

Rose 2 bit her lip and looked away. “You’re right. I can’t answer that, sorry.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. 

 

It was the glint in the sunlight that caused Rose to notice that rather sizeable diamond on her double’s left ring finger. Her eyes widened at the discovery. “What-what’s that on your finger?” She felt her heart racing at the implications. She was obviously still traveling with the Doctor, but there was no way...was there?

 

Rose 2 sighed and brushed the band with her thumb subconsciously. “That’s actually why I’m here. Call it...a sort of time loop, I guess. The proposition, that is.” 

 

Rose blinked in confusion. “Proposition?”

 

Rose 2 rubbed a hand over her face. “Ah, yeah. Didn’t say that part yet. It’s an odd feeling actually, knowing what I’m going to say but still feeling as though they’re my own words. If that makes any sense.” 

 

It didn’t to Rose. The headache was worsening. “Best not think about it.”

 

Rose 2 chuckled. “Right, got a bit of a headache from all that time stuff. Sorry. Anyway, I should probably give some back story before I offer my proposition.” She cleared her throat, steeling herself. “Now, I know what’s going through your -  _ my _ \- head. And before you ask, yes, it’s what you think.” She glanced toward her ring. 

 

Rose’s entire body felt unbelievably light at the revelation. “You mean...we’re  _ married _ ? To  _ the Doctor _ ?” Her eyes still held a bit of disbelief at the concept. The Doctor simply didn’t do domestics, and  _ that _ was the epitome of the concept. 

 

Rose 2 beamed at her. “Right? Still hard to believe sometimes.” She watched the diamond gleam in the light with warm eyes before clearing her throat, her face turning serious. “Thing is, it all kinda depends on this moment. As I said, time loop. You help me, I help you.” 

 

Rose wasn’t completely following the woman, mind still reeling from all the information being thrown at her. Instead of contemplating, she motioned for Rose 2 to continue. 

 

Rose 2 nodded once. “You remember  _ Parent Trap _ ?” 

 

Rose’s eyes widened again, knowing exactly where this conversation was going. “You want to switch places? There is  _ no way _ that can happen. What if I end up stuck with your Doctor? We can’t just...it would never work.” 

 

Rose 2 shook her head. “But I know that it  _ does _ . Remember, I was once you.” 

 

Rose stared at her dumbly. “Is that why you’re dressed just like me?” 

 

Rose 2 nodded. “Changed my hair back, too. Was growing it out.” She touched her hair self-consciously. “Miss it, actually. Ah well, it’ll grow.” She shrugged and went back on topic. “It’ll be fun! And as I said, kind of jumpstarts our future. You’ll only be together for a month.” 

 

“A  _ month?! _ ”

 

Rose 2 held up her hand in a calming gesture. “It goes by quickly! Honestly, completely worth it. And before you try and argue, I already know you’ll say yes.” She crossed her arms and smirked triumphantly. 

 

Rose sighed, knowing there was no other option than to comply. Really, her reservations were mostly show; she was about to  _ play house with the Doctor _ . It was something only in her fantasies at this point. Before she gave in, though, she set herself with a glare. “How do I even know you’re telling the truth?”

 

Rose 2 smiled, memories taking over. “The first word he ever said to you, down in that dirty old basement, was  _ ‘run _ ’. Now, he used that to convince you last time. Let it convince you again.” 

  
Rose swallowed, one hand coming to settle on her chest. She felt beyond overwhelmed at this turn of events but couldn’t help but feel the tug to trust the woman. Not only that, she felt as if she  _ could _ trust her. Like her dad had done when he didn’t know she was his daughter. It really was her. After another moment of consideration, she smiled shyly. “All right, then. Hand over the rings.” 


	2. Chapter 2

After some coaching from her future self, Rose finally felt comfortable enough to go over to the other Doctor. Rose 2 had been clear that he didn’t know about the switch, though she planned to tell him once they switch back to their respective Doctors. She also made it very clear that sex was a normal part of their life. Rose wasn’t completely sure how she was going to handle it when the time came (most likely sooner than later). She figured she could keep him at bay for a few days at least, enough time for her to prepare herself for the significant change in their relationship. 

 

Rose made her way over to the picnic table where the future Doctor was sitting patiently, drink almost gone. She took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way briskly, quickly taking a seat before she changed her mind. 

 

The Doctor instantly took notice of her, a grin forming on his lips. “Rose! Rather long loo break. Was about to go after you, jeopardy friendly and all that malarkey - ooh, don’t like that one.” He cringed at the word and then shook it off.

 

Rose shrugged and smiled. “Stopped by a shop before coming back over. Nice jewelry stand.” She held up the bag she had picked up earlier. She completely forgot to give it to the other her to give to her mum. She’d just have to give it in this point in her timeline. “Got something for mum.”

 

The Doctor’s eyebrows rose, motioning for her to show him. When Rose pulled it out to show it off, he nodded in appreciation. “She’ll love it. We’ll give it to her later in the week?”

 

Rose blinked in surprise at the offer. Even though he had been more liberal with the visits to her mother lately, he’d hardly offer up a visit so easily. She quickly recovered and nodded with a smile. “Yeah, sounds nice.” She took a sip of her drink and watched the passersby as they sat in companionable silence. She jumped slightly when she felt the Doctor’s hand on hers, intertwining their hands. She turned to him and was met with a loving gaze. 

 

“Did I ever tell you I like your hair like that? Granted I like the longer hair, as well. Actually, I might like them equally.” He stared off to the side as he contemplated, causing Rose to be amused. He eventually shrugged and turned back to her with a smile. “Either way, you look beautiful. As always.” He lifted her hand to place a kiss on. 

 

Rose couldn’t help the blush that spread across her cheeks. “Thanks.” 

 

He made a hum of acknowledgment and then tugged on her hand. “Come over to my side. You’re much too far.” 

 

She stared at him for a moment, feeling a bit like a deer caught in the headlights. When the Doctor’s brow furrowed in confusion, she hastily made her way over. She squeaked when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “There are other people around, y’know.” 

 

“And they will just see a married couple very in love.” He wiggled his eyebrows and lowered his lips to hers. 

 

The kiss only lasted a moment - despite his words, they were still in public - but it felt much longer to Rose. First of all, at his declaration of love. Her heart swelled and she had to bit her lip from squealing. She knew that he must feel that way if he married her, but to actually  _ hear  _ it...well, it was something else. Next was the actual kiss. She had kissed (and been kissed) by her Doctor a few times, but those instances were either in the midst of danger. To just casually be kissed by him like made her a bit light headed. She cleared her throat, getting a hold of herself. “So, what’s the plan next?”

 

The Doctor shrugged, thumb stroking her waist idly. “Thought we’d set the TARDIS to random. Been awhile since we’ve had a good action-filled adventure.” He winked with a smirk. 

 

Rose snorted at this, internally very conscious of that thumb. “Meaning not enough running.” 

 

“Exactly, Rose Tyler! Gotta keep up those lovely toned legs of yours.” He stroked his free hand up her leg slowly and very suggestively. 

 

Rose stilled his hand quickly, glancing around for show. “Let’s keep it PG out here, yeah?”

 

He pouted, but obliged. “Perhaps we should head back to the TARDIS.” He leaned in close to her ear. “I’ve been wanting you all day.”

 

Rose pulled back with wide eyes. “Blimey, you’re a bit insatiable,” she blurted out without thinking. 

 

He gave her a look. “You knew what you were getting into when you opened the floodgates! Suppressed Time Lord.” He pointed to himself. “Excuse me for enjoying private time with my wife.” He grinned at the word. 

 

Rose was taken aback by how incredibly  _ open _ he was being with his affection. Never in a million years would she have expected to see him like this. She had half a mind to check his head for any injuries. Instead, she decided to play along. “Of course you’re excused.” She winked and leaned into him, her heart racing. “How about adventure first, though.” She figured they could get into some trouble and then she could feign (or perhaps not, depending) fatigue later on. She then realized that regardless of what they did, she’d be sharing a bed with him. The thought made her feel tingly inside. 

 

The Doctor then jumped up, picking up their empty cups. “Let’s get a move on, then! Our escapade awaits!” He grabbed her hand, pulling her along. 

 

Rose giggled at his antics. “Oi! I use that arm, you know.” 

 

He instantly dropped her hand, shooting her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, love. Still, no time to lose!” 

 

She bit her lip to fend off a smile at his term of affection. No matter her nerves at what was to come in the next month, she knew in the end that she’d be able to handle it just fine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rose kicked her feet excitedly while sitting on the jump seat of the slightly older TARDIS. The Doctor was doing his doing his usual dance round the console, but with many more flirtatious glances than usual. She had to quickly get used to his random kisses every time he’d pass her. “Doesn’t usually take you this long to get the old girl going,” she observed with a cheeky smile. 

 

“Rose Tyler, the cheek!” He grinned and tugged her off of the jump seat and flush against him. “Though astute. Perhaps I was enjoying the extra perk…” He leaned down and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. 

 

Rose hummed against his mouth and then pulled away, swatting his shoulder lightly. “You promised me adventure, Casanova.” 

 

He scoffed at the nickname and moved back to the console. “The media has  _ completely _ romanticized that man. If only you had really met him...on second thought,” he looked over to her warily, “I’d rather you not.” He shook his head and finally put the TARDIS in proper flight. “Why  _ anyone _ would play that man, I have no clue.”

 

Rose gripped onto the fabric of the jump seat as they were knocked around, a large grin on her face. “Jealous much, Doctor?”

 

He scoffed. “Jealous?  _ Jealous _ ? Come now, Rose. Have you seen this hair?” He motioned to it with raised eyebrows.

 

She rolled her eyes, but the smile stayed put. “It  _ is _ pretty nice.” 

 

“ _ Pretty nice _ , she says.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her gently toward the door, talking all the while. “I’ll have you know there are entire religions surrounding this hair. Actually, no, I don’t have to let you know. You were there!” He pivoted around to point a finger at her and then walked them outside. “Remember? Still some of the best hair gel I’ve found.” He winked.

 

Rose felt panic rise in her. Whatever adventure he was referencing, she hadn’t had it with her Doctor yet. It also made her feel a bit ill, as if she were taking advantage. She swallowed down her mix of emotions and smiled. “‘Course, how could I forget? Use it everyday, you do.” She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Oi!” He swatted her hand away, a genuine look of fear on his face. 

 

Rose burst out into laughter at how absolutely ridiculous he was. “Doctor, it’s  _ hair _ .”

 

He pouted and fluffed his locks in an attempt to repair any damage. “I don’t tease you about all that time you spend on your makeup, now do I?”

 

Her amused smile turned affectionate as she grabbed his hand. “You don’t. ‘M sorry.” 

 

He offered a reluctant smile and then leaned forward to place a small kiss on her cheek. “Oh it’s all right, love. Shall we?” 

 

oOo

 

“When I said adventure, I didn’t mean  _ this _ .” Rose sent him a look from the lone seat in their stone age jail cell.

 

He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. “Now, don’t lie. This is  _ exactly _ what you meant.” He turned to the stone with his sonic at an attempt to break out. 

 

She couldn’t keep the smile off her face. He knew her too well. “Well, I was at least hoping for an hour uninterrupted before we were thrown in jail. Honestly, I think this is a new record for us.” 

 

He snorted and turned toward her. “Oh now  _ Rose Tyler _ , don’t tell me you forgot Plangvot.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Now  _ that _ was record time. And we managed to get much further then.” He winked. 

 

Rose felt her cheeks flush at his implications. They managed to get themselves thrown in their current situation by a few snogs, so she could only imagine what they had been doing then. She was so deep in her thoughts that when she felt the Doctor’s hand on her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin. “Sorry, what?”

 

His eyes flashed with amusement. “I said, the sonic seems to be a bit useless right now. We’ll just have to wait until they let us out at sundown.” As he spoke, he pulled her out of the seat to sit in it himself. He then pulled her into his lap without pause. “We’ll just have to pass the time. Somehow.” He grinned filthily at his last statement. 

 

Rose squealed when the Doctor began to attack her neck with his teeth and lips. A bloke’s mouth of her neck had always been a weakness of hers, but  _ blimey _ was it something else with the Doctor. He knew exactly what she liked - another reminder of them being practiced lovers. 

 

The Doctor patted her thigh. “Move onto your knees, love,” he murmured against her, helping position her so that she was straddling him. He moved his lips up to her own and squeezed her bum. 

 

Rose couldn’t help the small moan that escaped her, but the Doctor simply smiled against her lips. She felt her breaths quicken when he pulled her down against his middle, where he was very much-

 

She tore herself away from him, causing herself to fall to the floor. 

 

“Rose!” The Doctor stumbled down next to her, eyes wide with worry. “Are you all right? Did you hurt yourself?”

 

Rose looked down in shame. “I’m fine, Doctor. Sorry.” 

 

He pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss against her head. “You have nothing to apologize for, love. We probably shouldn’t be doing that here, anyway. Don’t want to traumatize the locals.” He pulled back to grin cheekily at her. 

 

She smiled back and then buried her head in the crook of his shoulder. “Wouldn’t want to do that. We’d never get out of here.”

 

The Doctor scoffed, idly stroking her back. “Oh now, I would have found out a way by then. Genius, me.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and made a noise of agreement. “They wouldn’t stand a chance. Well, maybe that rather clever one in the front. Remember? The one that threw us in here? Pretty green eyes…” 

 

He made a sound of indignation and pulled her back. “Now I know you’re not swooning over one of our  _ jailors _ , Rose. Let alone insinuate that he could be remotely close to my intelligence! We’re in a  _ stone jail _ , for Rassilon’s sake.” When he noticed her giggles, he sighed. “And you’re just riling me up. Silly girl.” 

 

She beamed at him and then cuddled up again. “Gotta keep you on your toes. Wouldn’t want you to get any more of a complex than you already have.”

 

He smiled and leaned them both back against the bottom of the seat, simply enjoying the feel of his wife in his arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over and I'm finally graduated (minus one spring semester class), which means more updates! Yay!
> 
> Also, I wanted to add/ask opinion: This story will be strictly following younger Rose. However, I was thinking of maybe creating some oneshots that delve into older Rose/younger Doctor. Would you guys like to see that?

Rose was jostled gently awake by the Doctor as the sun began to set. “Sorry love, but we’ve got to get going,” he spoke softly. 

 

Rose yawned and stretched back into him, causing the Doctor to chuckle at her antics. She turned her head toward him and smiled. “You’re not a bad pillow, y’know.”

 

He snorted. “More like  _ bed _ .” He motioned to how she was almost completely sprawled on top of him. 

 

She blushed heavily and launched herself off, consequently twisting her wrist awkwardly. She muffled a yelp so as to not notify their captors and held her injured arm close. 

 

“Rose!” The Doctor wasn’t as cautious with his volume and Rose hoped he didn’t alert anyone. She looked down, her tumultuous emotions coming back in full force. She hissed when he gingerly took her hand. “Why did you do that? Surely you know I didn’t mind.” His eyes conveyed concern. “I never mind. Not even before we were... _ this _ .” He pulled out some gauze from his pocket and wrapped her wrist as he spoke. “I know you know all this, Rose. How much you have always meant to me. Ever since ‘run’.” He finished up the wrap and smiled at her. “I don’t know what happened in that bazaar, but please don’t ever think that any of that has or will change.” 

 

Rose swallowed thickly and nodded. “I love you,” she whispered, her vision blurring with unshed tears. How could he be so wonderful? She never would have imagined this is how he would act if they actually pursued a romantic relationship. He acted as if every moment he spent with her was an undeserved gift. 

 

He smiled and pulled her in for a quick, yet deep kiss. “And I you. Now!” He jumped up and clapped his hands. “I think we’ve overstayed our welcome.” 

 

Rose smiled and used her good arm to uneasily stand. She held a finger to her lips. “I’m sure they’re not  _ that _ heavy of sleepers, Doctor.” 

 

He raised his eyebrows, not quite comprehending, before seeming to remember something. “Oh! Didn’t I tell you?” A grin slowly formed on his face. “They may have had a little help.” He pulled out a small dropper bottle without a label. “A drop of this on at least one of our captor’s skin and everyone he has contact with will be under the same drowsy spell.” He grabbed her good hand and walked her over to the crudely formed stone bars. “We should both be able to squeeze through sideways. Easiest escape yet!” 

 

The Doctor had been right, they were easily able to squeeze through the bars and were outside of the facility and on their way to the TARDIS in minutes. Luckily, it was much too late for the civilians to be up and they were able to make it home without any extra trouble. The two crashed through the TARDIS doors while in uproarious laughter. 

 

Rose excitedly threw her good arm around the Doctor’s neck. “You were right, easiest one yet! Why haven’t you used that stuff before?” 

 

He took the bottle out of his pocket, jostling her slightly, and threw it onto the jumpseat. “Only works on that specific species.” 

 

Rose pulled away, her expression flat. “You were expecting this, weren’t you?”

 

The Doctor pulled a shocked face. “Rose Tyler! How dare you accuse me of-”

 

“You were prepared!” 

 

“...Better safe than sorry?” He smiled cutely at her. 

 

Rose rolled her eyes, holding back a smile. “Not gonna work, Doctor.” 

 

He huffed and dropped down onto the jumpseat. “Always works when  _ you _ do it.” 

 

She sat next to him and snuggled up under his arm. “Mm, that’s because I’m irresistable.” 

 

The Doctor looked down at the woman cuddled up next to him, eyes darkening. “That you are,” he purred into her ear and then put two fingers under her chin, turning her toward him. “Have I ever told you how much I adore those lips of yours?” He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss against them, before pulling back slightly and parting his own lips to deepen the kiss. 

 

Rose hummed against him and wrapped both arms around his neck carefully. Adrenaline was still coursing through her system, causing a heat deep in her belly to form quickly and intensely. She flung a leg over his lap and lifted herself up to straddle him, slightly surprised that he was already half hard. She nipped his lip when he whimpered. 

 

The Doctor grabbed her hips and ground her down against him while his mouth latched onto her pulse point. 

 

“Oh, Doctor…” Rose let her head fall back as he suckled on her skin, no doubt creating a large dark mark. She gripped his hair and pressed herself flush against him as he rutted against her. Her senses cleared, however, when his fingers moved to her trouser zipper. Thinking quickly, she jolted back. “Ow!” She held her bad wrist out as if she had put too much pressure on it. 

 

As expected, the Doctor’s eyes widened and he quickly turned into “doctor” mode. “What’s wrong? Did you hurt it again?” He took her wrist and began to take off the dressing to examine it. 

 

“Wait, Doctor. It’s all right, I just moved it wrong.” She pulled her arm carefully away and stood. “Just hurts. And ‘m tired.” She smiled, showing a hint of regret. “I’m sorry.” 

 

He smiled and nodded. “Of course. I’m a bit knackered myself. Been a couple weeks since I’ve caught some shut eye. I could use the ortho-regenerator on it, if you’d like.” He winked at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Let’s go to bed.” 

 

She smiled back and allowed him to lead them to their bedroom, “How about in the morning. It’s not that bad.” The Doctor made a noise of agreement, the fatigue suddenly apparent in his features. She was beginning to feel more comfortable in the role of the Doctor’s wife, but it didn’t stop her from feeling as though she was taking advantage of him. Even though she was  _ her _ , she was still from a different timeline. She knew he wouldn’t try anything tonight, which made it less awkward for her to share a bed with him for the first time. 

 

Technically, it wasn’t the first time. They had shared a bed on Krop Tor, the crew members believing they were a couple, but the Doctor had spent most of his time wandering the corridors while she slept. 

 

What she didn’t expect - though she probably should have - was when the Doctor took off all of his clothes and slipped under the covers, a smile on his face as he waited for her to do the same. She should have expected that they were that sort; she’d fantasized about it many times. Not just sexual, but simply having his bare body pressed against hers. She smiled uneasily and began to strip, but decided to keep on her undergarments. When he didn’t say anything against she, quickly got into the bed and waited for the TARDIS to turn off the lights before laying her head on his chest, purposely keeping distance between their bottom halves and trying to keep the image of his bare body from taking over her mind. 

 

The Doctor pressed a kiss against her temple and brought an arm around her shoulders. “I know where we can go tomorrow. Absolutely no way for trouble, only relaxation.” 

 

Rose smiled against him, only half believing his words. “Where’s that?”

 

“This lovely little pleasure planet. It’s called Midnight.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Russel T. Davies for the writing of "Midnight", since I used the transcript for some dialogue.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose groaned and turned into her pillow when she felt a pair of cool lips against her neck. She felt the vibrations of a deep chuckle against her back. “I know, mean old Doctor waking his patient up.”

 

Rose turned onto her back and the Doctor trapped her between his arms, gazing down at her lovingly. She couldn’t help but smile in return. “Yeah, why are ya waking me up? I’ve still got a good,” she paused to yawn, “two or three hours in me.” She then turned back around to snuggle into the sheets, but this only agitated her previously forgotten injury. She winced and pulled her hand back. 

 

“ _ That’s _ why.” The Doctor’s voice has gone from playful to business and soon the comforter was thrown off the bed. “To the med bay. Now.” 

 

She groaned again but obliged, almost literally  _ rolling _ out of the bed. She shivered against the cool air and was suddenly reminded how scantily she was dressed. Her husband seemed to have noticed as his arm was thrust in front of her, one of his oxfords bunched in his hand. She raised her eyes to him and fought down a blush as she took it and put it on. 

 

The Doctor smiled and placed a kiss against the crown of her head, seeming perfectly fine in only a pair of cotton pants. Still, more than he had on the night before. He ran his hand down her arm and grabbed her hand in his own. “Let’s get you fixed up. You must be in top shape to truly enjoy all Midnight has to offer!” 

 

She giggled and allowed him to gently pull her along. The walk was over quickly, the TARDIS having moved the med bay closer. She sent a silent ‘thank you’ to the ship and was acknowledged with a sudden warmth coursing through her veins. 

 

“She’s always liked you more,” the Doctor grumbled as he had her sit on the medical bed. 

 

“Oh, don’t be jealous,” Rose teased while smiling at his back. “You’ve been with her much longer. Us girls just stick together.”

 

The Doctor guffawed while walking over to her with the ortho-regenerator. “Ah yes, of course. How could I forget?” He smirked at her and grabbed her arm, the machine humming to life. “Now, this will just cause a bit of a tingle and - why am I talking you through this? You already know.” He shook his head at himself and continued to work silently. 

 

Rose was glad he had slipped up because  _ she _ hadn’t had it used on her before. She was quickly reminded how this whole ruse could unravel with one wrong word and an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. 

 

“Rose?” 

 

She blinked at looked back to the Doctor, eyebrows raised. “Sorry, what was that?”

 

He smiled kindly and shook his head. “Nothing. Just letting you know you’re all set.”

 

Rose blinked in surprise and moved her wrist around, finding no pain. She smiled and hopped down, pulling the Doctor into a quick kiss. “Thanks! Now let’s get dressed. Got me excited about this Midnight place.” She winked and sauntered away, vaguely aware of the faint ‘minx’ directed toward her. She bit her lip and hurried to their room. 

 

The TARDIS had created a bigger-on-the-inside wardrobe room for their bedroom. Rose would be lying if she said she wasn’t impressed. It reminded her of a celebrity closet, with everything organized neatly into clothing type and time period. There was a vanity in the middle of the room with a pearly white couch resting against a chest full of jewelry. “Gotten a bit posh,” she said softly to herself and walked over to a retractable rack of tops. 

 

While going through the items she quickly found that her tastes had changed over the years. Gone were the bubblegum pink tops and ill-fitting jeans. The items in this closet were much bolder and more fashion-forward. In the end she chose a pair of dark straight leg jeans and loose fitted sheer button down with a simple white tank. She was thankful that comfortable shoes were still prominent in her life - really, how could they not? - and picked out a pair of black low-top trainers. 

 

As she dressed she idly wondered why her old outfit didn’t phase the Doctor at all. It was obviously not something she would wear anymore. 

 

oOo

 

“This place is amazing!” Rose stared in awe at the multiple spas and relaxation spots. She turned to the Doctor and grinned, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Thank you.” 

 

The Doctor hummed happily and held her close, clearly enjoying the feel of her against him. “My pleasure. And of  _ course _ I’ll let you enjoy every nook and cranny of this place, but first-”

 

Rose pulled back, her grin quickly fading. She should have known there was a catch. “Let me guess...a riot’s about to break out? Or maybe a rebellion? Anti-relaxation...ists…” 

 

“Anti-what?”

 

“Just answer the question, Doctor.” 

 

He shot her a look. “Not  _ every _ trip ends in us running. Just the bits in between! I wasn’t lying to your mother, you know.” He pulled out a pamphlet and waved it in front of her, excitement clear in his eyes. “I figured we could first enjoy a little trip. And then after, I promise,  _ all _ R&R.” He winked at her. 

 

Rose took the pamphlet out of his hand and looked it over, growing increasingly interested as she read through. “All right. But remember, you  _ promised _ .” She pointed an accusatory finger at him, looking very much like her mother. 

 

The Doctor cringed and held up his hands in defense. “Yes, I know Rose. Of course I’ll keep my promise.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and wiggled his eyebrows. “You’re my hot young wife. Pretty sure I’ve heard somewhere that it’s my job to keep you happy.” 

 

Rose snorted and playfully slapped his arm. “Let’s get goin’. The next tour is starting in twenty minutes.” 

 

“Now, hold on!” He grabbed her around the waist as she began to waltz off. “The entrance is only a five minute walk. This is a place for  _ relaxation _ . No schedules.” 

 

Rose rolled her eyes but couldn’t bite back a smile. “Fine, fine. But _ you _ were the one wanting to rush to this ride. I’m just being respectful.” 

 

“Hah! Of course, that’s all.” He spoke the last words against her mouth and then puckered his lips to easily transition into a deep kiss. “Though we will end up running for our lives if we don’t, so perhaps you’re right.” He pulled back and glanced toward the guards that were looking at the two warily. 

 

“Not big on PDA?” Rose followed the Doctor’s gaze, dropping her arms to her side. 

 

“Mostly because of the children. Ages 12 and over for this sort of place.” He grabbed her hand to lead her toward the tour stall. “Probably wouldn’t give more than a mild warning, but…”

 

“Considering it’s us, best not risk it,” Rose finished with a smirk. 

 

The Doctor looked back at her and shrugged with a smirk of his own. With the psychic paper available, they were able to easily gain access to the shuttle, picking two seats in the front. He placed an arm around Rose’s shoulders and leaned back with a smile. “You’ll love this, Rose. Absolutely gorgeous view! Only seen it myself from the sky, centuries ago now.”

 

Rose smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’m sure it’ll be lovely. You know-” She was cut off by the hostess walking by, drawling on about the trip and complementary items. When she held out a pair of headphones, both the Doctor and Rose held up their hands. 

 

“Here to enjoy the sights with my lovely wife, here. Can’t do that with distractions. Honestly, it makes no sense to pay hard earned money to do what you can do at home.” The Doctor grinned up at the woman, who offered a tight smile back.

 

“Doctor!” Rose gently tapped his arm in admonishment and sent a pointed glare. “Rude.” 

 

His eyes widened. “It’s true!” A small snort to his right made him look over. A woman with light hair and a book in hand was trying to hide a smirk with a bowed head. “See?  _ She _ gets it.” 

 

Rose sighed and shook her head. “Or she’s laughing  _ at _ you.” 

 

He shook his head, though a ghost of a smile showed on his lips. “No faith in me, Rose Tyler.” He pulled her closer and rubbed her arm. “Fine then,  _ we’ll _ enjoy the sights.”

 

Suddenly, the windows were blocked and television and projector screens took over. The hostess stood at the front to speak. “For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth Classics.” 

 

Old time Italian pop was projected in front of Rose and the Doctor, much to both of their displeasure. The hostess continued to introduce new forms of entertainment for all ages and soon enough, the whole shuttle was buzzing with noise. The Doctor inconspicuously slid his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and changed the setting. When he noticed Rose watching him, he began to put the device away sheepishly. 

 

Rose placed a hand on his to stop his movement. She winced at a particular loud note from the projector in front of them. “Go ahead. This is giving me a headache.” 

 

He beamed and flicked the screwdriver to life. In an instant, all the devices short circuited and the shuttle was blanketed in silence. 

 

The hostess ran out to calm the passengers as the woman sitting near them gave a small nod of thanks. The Doctor winked and Rose nodded back. 

 

“Well, that’s a mercy!” 

 

Rose glanced back to see an older man and a girl in her early twenties sitting behind them. She smiled and nodded when she caught their eyes and then looked back to the front.

 

Complaints were thrown out at the “technical difficulties”, causing the Doctor to turn around in his seat to address the passengers. “Tell you what! We'll have to talk to each other instead! How about that, then? Eh?”

 

oOo

 

Some time later, the Rose and the Doctor had moved seats to be in a more accessible area as the Doctor got everyone chatting. Both listened as a small family - a mother, father, and their son - offered up a tale of their recent vacation adventures.

 

“-and he said, ‘the pool is abstract!’” 

 

The passengers around began to laugh and the couple continued with the story, rooted on by the reaction. 

 

A little while later, everyone went back to their seats to enjoy prepared food trays. The woman that was near them before - Sky, they learned - became a willing participant of conversation. 

 

The Doctor tucked into his food tray while talking. “Just spending some quality time with my wife, Rose.” He squeezed her hand and smiled. 

 

Rose smiled back and waved a bit, setting down her fork. “Nice to meet you. How about you?”

 

Sky shook her head slightly, focusing on her food. “No. Just me.”

 

The Doctor nodded, waving it off. “Oh. I’ve done that. Traveling on my own. Love it -” with a small kick of Rose’s foot, he backtracked, “well,  _ used _ to love it. Wouldn’t have it now any other way than with this one.” He winked at Rose.

 

Sky shrugged. “Still getting used to it.” She was silent for a moment before continuing. “Found myself single rather recently. Not by choice.” 

 

Rose furrowed her brow in concern and leaned over, patting the woman’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Sky shrugged. “She needed her own space, as they say. A different galaxy, in fact. I reckon that’s enough space, don’t you?” 

 

The Doctor nodded and Rose offered a sympathetic smile before speaking up. “Well, just gives you more time to find your soulmate, yeah?”

 

They all finished their meals in silence,  but soon enough the same man that Rose noticed behind her made his way up to the front. They soon learned his name - Professor Hobbes - and everyone allowed him to delve into the history of Midnight (though with some inquiries along the way). Not too far into his lecture, the engines came to an abrupt stop.

 

“Are we there?”

 

“Can’t be, it’s too soon.”

 

The hostess came running back out to calm the passengers down.

 

The Doctor turned to Rose with a sheepish look. “Perhaps we’ll be running, after all.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, credit to RTD for the episode transcript. Direct quotes and paraphrases to fit Rose into the script included. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose looked on helplessly as the passengers began to panic. The Doctor had decided to pay a visit to the front cabin and was entrusting her to keep everyone calm. When Sky seemed about ready to hyperventilate, Rose stood. “All right! Everyone needs to calm down. My husband is very good with this sort of stuff. We’ll be back to base in no time.” She sat down next to Sky and rubbed her back comfortingly. 

 

Moments later, the Doctor slipped back through the front door. 

 

Sky immediately perked up, fear evident on her face. “What did they say? What did they tell you? What is it, what’s wrong?” 

 

The Doctor kept a casual demeanor as he spoke. “Oh, just stabilizing. Happens all the time.” He noticed Sky was about to speak again, so he turned to Rose. “Why don’t we get some refreshments for everyone?”

 

Rose nodded, a small smile on her face for the sake of the others. She followed the Doctor back to the refreshment area and turned on him the moment they were out of earshot. “What’s really going on?”

 

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair and blew out a breath. “We might be expecting guests. I-”

 

“Excuse me?” Both the Doctor and Rose turned around. The young student - Dee Dee - was standing there, the older man she was with trying to get her to go back to their seats. “Sorry, but they’re micropetrol engines, aren’t they?”

 

The older man turned angry. “Now, don’t bother the man. Come, let’s go back to our seats.”

 

“My father was a mechanic and...well, micropetrol doesn’t stabilize. What does stabilize even mean?”

 

The Doctor glanced at Rose, but just as soon turned to Dee Dee with a smile. “Oh, don’t worry about that, just borrowed words. They’re sorting it.” 

 

The older man moved more toward the pair. “So, it’s not the engines?”

 

The Doctor bit his lip and decided on changing the subject. “What was your name again?”

 

“Professor Hobbes, you can call me. It wasn’t the engines? How much air have we got?”

 

The Doctor sighed in exasperation and Rose grabbed his hand, rubbing her thumb over it comfortingly. 

 

The professor’s words were loud enough, however, to alert others. Soon enough the passengers were talking over one another about the air supply while the hostess tried uselessly to calm everyone down. 

 

Before the Doctor to could, Rose quickly stood on one of the closest seats. “Everyone, quiet! Just…” She noticed no one paying attention and decided to take a leaf out of the Doctor’s book. “All right, FINGERS ON LIPS!” She noticed a small smirk playing on the corner of the Doctor’s lips. When everyone quieted down (though very few following her direction) she motioned for the Doctor to speak. 

 

He got up on the seat next to her and raised his arms in a calming gesture. “Thank you. Now, if you would care to listen to my good friend Dee Dee…” he motioned for the girl to speak up. 

 

She looked around a bit awkwardly before explaining the methods of air control on the shuttle. 

 

Rose sent a smile her way as the Doctor continued on in a calming manner. “Thank you, Dee Dee. As you can see-”

 

_ Knock knock. _

 

Rose turned to him with a furrowed brow. “Wha-”

 

More knocks sounded, causing everyone to jump, startled. 

 

The Doctor leaned toward her, keeping an eye on the rest of the passengers. “Told you we might be having guests. Now!” He turned toward the crowd. “Could just be rocks. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“We’re in open space. That’s not possible.” The hostess looked up toward the ceiling in fear. 

 

The Doctor’s jaw clenched as he lost one of the last level heads on the shuttle. “Well, still, we can’t-” more knocks followed, though closer to the back. He leaned toward Rose’s ear. “Stay here.” 

 

Rose watched as he walked over to where the knocks sounded, but didn’t pay heed to his words. She was soon right behind him. Sky was beginning to get frantic, but Rose tried to pay no attention as she focused on helping the Doctor. “What do you think it is?”

 

Before he could answer, more knocks sounded over near one of the far walls. He gently pushed Rose behind him and strided over to where the noise came from, pressing his face against the wall. 

 

“Sir! Please go back to your seat-”

 

“He can help,” Rose cut the hostess off, raising a placating hand. She made her way over to the Doctor, who pushed a hand back to keep her away from the wall. 

 

“Hello?” The Doctor tapped back. 

 

Knocks were heard again, as if moving down. 

 

“It’s moving,” the boy, Jethro, observed. 

 

The hostess startled when there was a knock and a rattle on the emergency exit. 

 

“It’s trying to get in.”

 

“There is no  _ it _ . There’s nothing out there!” Professor Hobbes looked as though he might not believe his own words. 

 

Rose, knowing she needed to calm everyone down while the Doctor worked, moved back on the seat. “Everyone, just calm down! Let the Doctor works. We’ll all be fine.” 

 

When knocks were heard near the front door and then ceiling, however, she knew there was no way her words would placate. The man, part of the small family, knocked three times. 

 

_ Knock knock knock _ . 

 

He jumped back when the reply came, eyes wide in alarm. 

 

Rose got down and scurried over to the Doctor, grabbing his hand. “Everything’s fine, right?”

 

He looked toward her and squeezed her hand. “Of course. I know you trust me, Rose. We’ve got to keep everyone calm.” He placed a gentle kiss against her lips and then moved away. 

 

Rose nodded to herself and stood tall. The act of preparing for battle was rather automatic for her at this point.  She watched as the Doctor runs to the door and knocks against it. The reply came just as quickly as the last time. She hurried over to Sky when the woman began to let her fear consume her, though the comfort didn’t seem to help much. 

 

Soon everyone was worked up about Sky’s reaction. Rose groaned internally and held up a hand. “Hey! She’s scared, leave her alone. Now-” She’s cut off by a constant knocking. Everyone followed the path of the knocks with their eyes as it moved along closer to Sky. 

 

“It’s heading toward Sky!” 

 

“Oh god, it’s going to get me. It’s going to  _ get  _ me.” Sky slid down to the floor and curled into herself. 

 

Rose looked on helplessly as everything turned to chaos before her. She was about to lean down toward Sky when the Doctor pulled her back, bringing an arm around her shoulders to keep her in place. Rose watched at the ceiling above Sky caved and the lights cut out. “Doctor!” 

 

He held her closer. “It’s fine, love. We’re fine. I’ll figure this out,” he hurriedly whispered in her ear and then began to move toward Sky. Before he could get far, the whole cabin began to shake and move about. “Rose!” He pounced forward and grabbed onto Rose, keeping her safely against him as they were thrown to the floor. 

 

After the worst was over, the Doctor began to scan her worriedly. “Are you all right? Let me get out the sonic-”

 

“Doctor.” Rose placed a hand on his arm. “I’m fine.” She turned toward the rest of the group. “Everyone all right?”

 

Everyone gave varying degrees of affirmative answers, some with complaints. 

 

Professor Hobbes rubbed his head. “Earthquake, must be.”

 

“That’s impossible,” Dee Dee spoke up. “The ground is solid.” 

 

The two began to quarrel and the hostess spoke up, trying to take charge with torches in hand. When Jethro got one in hand, he shined it over to Sky and spoke his concern. 

 

Rose hurried over to Sky before the Doctor could, stroking her hair soothingly. “We’re all right now. Promise. You okay?”

 

The Doctor kept his gaze on them momentarily and once he was sure all was safe, he shined his light on the caved in part of the shuttle. “Still in tact. We’re safe.”

 

“But the intercoms, they’re…” The hostess began to jiggle her intercom to no avail. “Hold on.” 

 

As the hostess left to check on the front cabin, Rose looked to the Doctor. “We’ve got to all stay calm, yeah? No use growing restless.” 

 

The Doctor nodded and turned to the rest. “She’s right. We lose our heads, the more agitated everyone will get.”

 

Just as he finished up, the hostess came running out with wide eyes. “The cabin’s gone.”

 

At this, the passengers began to quarrel fearfully again, against the Doctor and Rose’s wishes. When the Doctor began to fiddle with wires in a nearby panel Biff, Jethro’s father, shined his torch in his direction with a suspicious look. “What are you doing?”

 

Suddenly dim lights turned on and the Doctor turned around with a grin. “There, some lighting. Should calm things down a bit.”

 

Rose moved over to the Doctor and grabbed his hand. “The Doctor is our best hope right now. I know you’re all skeptical, but there’s not much else you can trust, yeah?”

 

The all looked at her just as suspiciously, some speaking up in protest. 

 

While the Doctor tried to calm everyone, Jethro drew his attention to Sky. “Doctor, look at her.”

 

The Doctor turned toward Sky, who was facing the wall and breathing heavily. He furrowed his eyebrows and began to move toward her, much to Rose’s chagrin. 

 

He dropped in front of Sky, concern apparent in his features. “Sky? Are you all right?” Plenty of people began to speak up, but he ignored them as Sky began to shift her body toward the Doctor. Everyone else looked on terrified, excluding Rose and the Doctor, who were rather fascinated with the turn of events. “Sky?”

 

Sky looked at him blankly and repeated, “Sky?”

 

“Are you all right?”

 

“Are you all right?”

 

Rose began to fidget and then moved toward the Doctor. “Doctor-”

 

“Stay back.” He thrust a hand back, giving her a very serious look. 

 

“Stay back,” Sky repeated blankly. 

 

He continued to speak and Sky continued to repeat, causing Rose to turn from fascinated to anxious. She hated that the Doctor was so near, but didn’t want to disrupt. Soon others began to speak out and Sky repeated them, as well. Rose turned back to the Doctor while biting her thumb nail. “Doctor?” She ignored when Sky repeated. 

 

The Doctor hopped up and made his way over to Rose, gripping her arms. “Please go sit down. I don’t want you near her.”

 

“Why don’t you want her near? Oh god…” Jethro’s mother began to panic, looking at the two with a mixture of anxiety and fear. 

 

The Doctor shook his head while leading Rose to a seat. “Nothing, I’m just overprotective of my wife. She can attest to it, I’m sure.” 

 

Rose let out a tired chuckle, but planted her feet firmly. “You put yourself in dang-” she cut herself off, not wanting to lead the others into further panic. “We stick together.”

 

The Doctor clenched his jaw in displeasure, but ultimately nodded. “Fine. But stay behind me.”  He dropped back down next to Sky. “Why are you repeating?”

 

“Why are you repeating?”  

 

This continued on for quite some time and the others panicked further and soon Sky was beginning to speak with the passengers, causing distress in the Doctor. He swiftly stood up, a hard stare fixed on his face. “I think you all should be very, very quiet. You got that?” 

 

Rose looked between everyone, her arms crossed. She hadn’t spoken up at all, figuring this out long ago. 

 

Jethro’s mother took a shaky breath. “How is she doing that?” she spoke with Sky. 

 

The Doctor ignored her and looked back to Sky, speaking nonsense. She spoke with him, not missing a beat. “Oh Doctor you’re so handsome. Yes I am, thank you.” 

 

Rose rolled her eyes at this. “Doctor, stop messing about.” She shivered when Sky repeated.

 

The Doctor stood back up, backing toward Rose. He allowed her to grab onto his arm. “I think...the more we talk, the more she learns. Let’s just all move back.”

 

“Good plan,” Rose murmured, pulling him back and into her embrace. She hated that he seemed not to realize how she was just as protective of him and he her. 

 

He leaned toward her, but spoke loud enough for the others to hear. “Only fifty minutes until rescue. Not too long.” He rubbed her arm comfortingly. 

 

Biff shook his head and crossed his arms. “Well you can help her. I’m not going near.”

 

Rose gripped him a bit tighter and the Doctor shook his head. “No, I have to stay back.”

 

“What, because of your  _ wife _ ? What makes you so special?” 

 

“Oi!” Rose glared at the man. “As a matter of fact, he very much is.”

 

The hostess looked toward Sky coldly. “We should throw her out.”

 

The others began to agree, causing the Doctor to look on in shock. He leaned toward Rose and spoke bitterly in her ear, “Sometimes you’re the only thing I like about humanity.” He turned back to the others. “No one is getting thrown out!”

 

“We should,” Dee Dee spoke up.

 

The Doctor shook his head in exasperation. “No one is killing  _ anyone _ -”

 

“I’ll do it,” the hostess spoke up. 

 

Rose looked on, enraged. “Seriously?! You’re going to kill an innocent woman.” She shook her head in disgust, folding in on herself. 

 

The Doctor rubbed her back in thanks. “The rescue truck will be here soon. We’ll all be fine,  _ including _ Sky.” 

 

The others began to question the Doctor. 

 

The hostess looked at him suspiciously. “The rest of you had booked tickets. These two just show up out of the blue…”

 

Jethro looked to him. “Thing is, Doctor...you’ve been loving this.”

 

The Doctor seemed a bit betrayed by this. “Oh, not come on, now.”

 

“It’s true,” the professor spoke up. “You’ve had a certain...glee.”

 

As the others began to turn on the Doctor, Rose stepped forward. “Hey! Don’t you  _ dare _ blame this on him. He’s done nothing but help.”

 

“You’re just as bad! Coming out of nowhere. And he hasn’t been helping that much, staying back with the rest of us.” Biff shook his head. 

 

The Doctor huffed. “Right, I’m interested. It’s new life! It’s fascinating-”

 

“Doctor,” Rose admonished, not wanting to make their situation worse. 

 

“Earlier, you called us humans. Like you’re not one of us!” Jethro accused, moving closer to his parents. 

 

“Yeah! How did you know what to do with the wires, huh?”

 

The Doctor sighed dramatically, quickly growing tired of the back and forth. “Because I’m  _ clever _ .”

 

Soon everyone was attacking the Doctor, ignoring Rose’s protests. 

 

“Wait, look!” Jethro pointed toward Sky, who had stopped repeating. 

 

The Doctor turned toward Sky, moving away from Rose. She bit her lip. “Doctor, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”

 

He glanced toward Rose. “Trust me. I know you do.” He moved closer toward Sky. “Sky? What are you doing?” Unlike the others, she continued to speak with him.

 

“She’s still speaking with him! I knew it!”

 

Rose ran a hand through her hair. “He’s the cleverest in the room. It knows that.” Soon after, Sky began to speak ahead of the Doctor, though still sounding like him. Rose felt her stomach sink when the Doctor began to repeat her words, his eyes wide and blank. “Oh, god…”

 

“We need to throw him out, too.”

 

Rose turned to the others, her eyes wide in panic. “Nobody in throwing anyone out!” She ran toward the Doctor, putting her arms around him. “Love, please.”

 

“Love, please.”

 

She blinked away tears, determined not to show weakness.

 

Jethro studied the Doctor. “It’s like...it’s transferred into him. We only need to throw him out.”

 

“I said no!”

 

Biff turned toward her, eyes cold. “We can throw you out, too. Causing trouble, it’ll pass into you next!”

 

Rose guffawed. “You’re all mad. Selfish and mad.” 

 

“Help me,” Sky spoke.

 

“Help me,” the Doctor repeated, causing Rose to swallow heavily, afraid of what the others would attempt. 

 

The passengers and the repeating Doctor continued in circles, causing a headache for Rose. “You don’t understand! It’s not him.” She looked the Sky, sympathy and sadness in her gaze. “She’s still infected. There’s...bloody hell, she can’t be helped.” She hated to admit it, more so aloud, but she knew it was true. Sky was gone. 

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

Everyone turned toward the hostess.

 

The hostess took a deep breath. “Someone needs to get rid of her, yeah? And you all have someone…”

 

“You don’t need to do this.” Rose moved forward, gripping the hostess’s hands in hers. “You don’t...sorry, what was your name?”

 

The hostess smiled shakily. “Anette. But it’s my job, yeah?”

 

Rose tilted her head, chin shaking. She glanced toward the Doctor and then looked back to Anette. “Thank you,” she spoke in a whisper, not capable of much more. Her chin began to tremble with emotion. 

 

The hostess nodded. “It’s all right. I’m all right.” She turned toward Sky and took a deep breath. It took some time to get Sky in her grip, but before they knew it, both flew out of the door. 

 

The Doctor collapsed to the floor, but soon came to. He looked around in panic before he located Rose. He quickly stood and moved over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. After looking around, her turned to her in confusion. “Where are Sky and the hostess?”

 

A tear slid down Rose’s cheek. “She sacrificed herself. For all of us. For you.”

 

He looked at her in shock. “She..” He looked toward the others. “The hostess. What was her name?”

 

The others looked on, not able to answer. 

 

“Anette. Her name was Anette.” 

 

He turned toward Rose, pride obvious on his face. “Of course you know. Oh, Rose.” He kissed her deeply, not caring for the audience. All respect for them was long gone, anyway. 

 

Soon enough, a call came in on the speaker. The Doctor turned toward the noise. “Looks like our ride’s here.”

 

oOo

 

Once they were back in the TARDIS, the Doctor pressed Rose against the door, his lips crushed against hers. 

 

She pulled back, looking down. “Doctor-”

 

“Please. I need you Rose,  _ please _ .” The vulnerability was apparent in his features.

 

Rose swallowed roughly and nodded, unshed tears causing her eyes to gloss over. She knew she might regret it later, feeling as though she’d taken advantage, but it didn’t matter at the moment. Her Doctor needed her. “Of course.”

 

He nodded, letting out a deep breath. “Bedroom.” He led her through the corridors, the TARDIS moving their room just into the hall. The moment they were the door was closed, offering a false sense of privacy, the Doctor gently pushed Rose down to the bed and began to strip. Once he was down to his pants, he motioned toward Rose. “Can you…”

 

Once she caught on, Rose nodded and began to undress quickly. She knew he needed her and was willing to give him whatever he desired. Anything to make him feel better, to feel  _ safe _ . Once she was bare before him, surprisingly not feeling self conscious in the least - his desire-filled gaze having much to do with this - she welcomed his weight on top of her. 

 

He latched onto her neck, suckling hungrily. He kissed up to her ear. “I’m sorry, Rose. I want to...I just need to be inside you. You know I’d usually…” he looked down toward her center. 

 

Rose nodded. “I know, love,” she spoke softly, a sweet smile on her face. “Whatever you need.” 

 

He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her passionately. He sat up and positioned himself between her legs, running himself up and down her slit. 

 

Rose let her eyes flutter shut in pleasure, her heart pounding. She was suddenly hit with the realization that she was about to have sex with the Doctor for the first time, and not even with the Doctor in her own timeline. She pushed away the thoughts, forcing herself to focus on the present. When he pushed inside her, she gasped in pleasurable surprise. He was a generous size and it had been so long for her; she vaguely hoped he wouldn’t notice the different. 

 

“Oh, Rose...you’re so  _ hot _ .” He let out a shaky breath and began to thrust, his pace erratic. 

 

Rose pushed back the slight pain and sighed in relief and ecstasy as the the slight pinch turned into pure pleasure. “ _ Fuck _ , Doctor. Faster…”

 

He picked up the pace, overwhelmed with the need for her to come first. Regardless of how he was feeling, her enjoyment was always the focus. He, pulled her legs up higher on his hips so he could push in deeper. He let out a loan moan, his eyes closing in pleasure. He moved to lie against her, hitting her clit just right. “Oh Rose, you feel so good. You always feel so good.” 

 

She nodded in agreement, her fingers tangled in his hair and her legs wrapped around his waist. She should have figured he’d be a talker in bed; it was rather precious, she had to admit. She gasped as he hit a certain spot inside of her, feeling her orgasm nearing. A small amount of time later, she was clenching around him as she fell over the edge. 

 

The feel of her tightening even more caused the Doctor to quickly follow, causing him to bit into her shoulder as the pleasure coursed through him. He shuttered, thrusting deep and unevenly a few more times before collapsing against her. Knowing he would soon feel heavy against her, he pulled out and rolled to the other side of the bed. “Almost had my respiratory bypass kick in.”

 

Rose giggled, still high on the recent orgasm. She moved closer to him and snuggled into the crooks of his body. She couldn’t believe how perfectly she fit against him. “I’m just that good.” 

 

He chuckled and gave her a lingering kiss. “Get some sleep, love.” He yawned, surprising Rose. “Blimey, can’t believe I’m tired. Had a full night of sleep last night.”

 

She shrugged. “Was an eventful day. Can’t blame you.” 

 

He nodded and pulled her to lie her head on his chest. “I love you.”

 

She smiled, loving the sound of the words coming out of his mouth. “Love you, too.” 

 

He kissed the crown of her head and then closed his eyes, fatigue coming over. “We’ll go visit your mum tomorrow, promise.” 

 

She nodded sluggishly, nearing sleep. “Sounds good. Night.” 

 

He rubbed her back lovingly. “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally happened. Thank the alcohol in my system.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter?
> 
> Yup. Give thanks to the copious amount of wine in my system.

When Rose woke up, she noticed that the other side of the bed was cool. She felt panic rise in her briefly before she noticed the still steaming mug and buttered toast on her side of the bed with a small note.

 

_ Nourishment for our next round _

 

 

  * __D__



 

 

She smiled and sat up, keeping the sheet tucked under her arms as she took a small sip of the tea. If she was honest, the night before was the best sex she’d ever had. She didn’t know if it was because of the inexperience of her past partners or the deep emotional connection between her and the Doctor. She was a bit sore after not being sexually active for so long, but it was a nice sort of sore. 

 

“Noticed the tea?”

 

Rose blinked away her thoughts of the night before as the Doctor walked over to the other side of the bed, dressed in a t shirt and pajama pants. She would be lying if she said it wasn’t fascinating and arousing to see him in such normal apparel. Remembering that he had asked a question, she quickly nodded. “Yes, thank you. It’s perfect.”

 

He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek, one arm going around her shoulders. “Of course it is. I know your preferences.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the innuendo and Rose giggled. He grinned at her response, satisfied. “Ready to go to your mum’s in a bit?”

 

She hummed and nodded. “Surprised you’re willingly going, to be honest.”

 

He shrugged. “Been a while. Besides, you remember her last phone call. She misses you.” 

 

Rose nodded again, playing along. “Course. Just let me shower.”

 

He kissed her shoulder as she went to get out of the bed. “Need any company?”

 

She smirked over her bare shoulder as she walked to the en suite. “Maybe later.” She then walked through into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, locking it for good measure. Despite her outward demeanor, the horrid guilt crept back up. Thought now it wasn’t so much guilt over the Doctor she was spending the month with, but her own version. She had just slept with her Doctor before he’d first slept with her. The complexity was beginning to make her head hurt. She turned on the shower with a sigh and stepped in, the TARDIS already setting it at the perfect temperature. She felt the ship caress her mind in a calming manner, as if assuring her that she wasn’t doing anything wrong. She had gotten so used to having the ship in her head after Bad Wolf that she never questioned it anymore. She idly wondered if she should ask her Doctor about that once she was back in her correct timeline. 

 

A quick shower and change later and she was ready to go. She knew it would be hard to fool her mother, but she figured if she could with the Doctor then she’d be fine. Said man was waiting for her in the console room, dressed in his regular pinstripe suit and trainers. 

 

He smiled at her when she made her presence known. A glimmer of something was showing in his eyes, but Rose couldn’t quite place it. “Ready to go?”

 

She nodded walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Use you as support.”

 

“Oi!” He narrowed his eyes at her. “I’ll have you know I’m quite good at piloting for one person doing a six person job.” 

 

She smiled and pressed her face into his back. “Stop making excuses and put us in flight.” 

 

He grumbled but obliged, gently removing her arms so he could move about the console freely.

 

Rose grabbed onto the nearest railing as the TARDIS set into motion. Seconds later the ship stilled, signifying that they had made it. She made her way to the door and stepped out into the rare sunny weather London. “It’s so nice out!”

 

The Doctor came out behind her. “Perfect time to visit.” He grabbed her hand. “Allonsy!” 

 

She laughed and allowed him to lead her toward the Powell estates, swinging their hands between them. “What’re you going to do while we visit?”

 

The Doctor shrugged. “Thought I’d just hang around. The TARDIS could use some time for seasonal recuperation. I figured we’d stay for about a week.”

 

Rose turned to him in surprise. She’d never expected for him to offer to stay at her mother’s for more than a few hours. The look in his eyes earlier became prominent in her mind once again and she was able to figure out his expression much easier. He was traumatized. She then smiled and squeezed his hand. “Yeah, I’d like that. Give us a chance to catch up.”

 

The Doctor sniffed and nodded. “I’ll mostly just work on the TARDIS. Leave you two to your...domestics.” 

 

Rose kept in a snicker at the fact that he was rather domestic himself, no matter what he tried to convey. They were married, after all. Well,  _ he  _ was married. She would be. 

 

When they reached the door for the estate, the Doctor opened up the door for her. She smiled at him and walked through, butterflies in her stomach at his chivalrous nature. Even though they had had sex the night before, the small loving gestures were what really caused her heart to flutter. 

 

The moment Rose stepped through her mother’s flat (she didn’t quite consider it hers anymore) her mother tugged her into a hug. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart! It’s been so long, wasn’t sure if you were dead.” 

 

The Doctor scoffed from behind them. “Oh come now, Jackie. You know I’d never let that happen.”

 

Jackie let go of Rose and threw her arms around the Doctor’s neck, rocking him back and forth. “Oh, of course you wouldn’t. Wouldn’t let her travel around with you if I didn’t.” 

 

“Yes, just...let me go…” The Doctor continued to grumble, though both of the women knew he was more doing it for show. 

 

Jackie placed a quick, platonic kiss on the Doctor’s mouth - much to his displeasure - and then turned back to her daughter. “I figured we could go out shopping today while he works on...whatever he works on when he’s here.”

 

Rose nodded. “Sounds good. But the Doct-” when she saw him become uncomfortable, she backtracked. “I was thinking we could stay for the week. Not having seen you for a while and all. That okay, Doctor?”

 

He shot her a grateful look and nodded when Jackie turned to him. “Of course. Whatever you want, love.” 

 

Jackie’s eyes lit up. “Oh, lovely! You can finally meet Ron. He’s a good one, he is.” 

 

Rose smiled and nodded. “Of course.” She then made her way to the living room while her mother put the kettle on. 

 

The Doctor took a seat next to her, pulling her close. “Thank you for...you know.”

 

She rubbed his arm. “Of course. Can’t have my mum knowing you actually  _ like _ her,” she teased.

 

He rubbed the back of his neck, discomfort taking over. “Right. Well. While you two are shopping I’ll go fix some wiring in the TARDIS I had been meaning to get to.” 

 

She cupped his jaw and kissed him soundly. “I’ll buy you some new ties.”

 

He smiled against her lips as he kissed her again. “I’m sure they’ll be lovely. And if some aren’t - no doubt your mother’s choices - we can use them for... _ other _ purposes.”

 

Rose decided to forgo telling him off for the dig at her mother and instead chuckled. “I look forward to it.” She made a mental note to buy the ugliest tie she could find.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose walked through the racks at Henrik’s with her mother, letting her fingers stroke along the silk blouses. 

 

“Still can’t believe how much money that git has here on Earth. And never even told us!!” 

 

Rose looked up at her mother and blinked in confusion. She knew the Doctor had given her money to shop with, but she figured he’d just acquired it over his travels (or gone to a cashpoint, but ethically she didn’t really want to entertain that notion). She quickly wiped the look off her face, however, not wanting to give anything away. She really needed to work on that. “He doesn’t really think about money. No reason to, really.” 

 

Jackie shrugged and began to pull out various tops, holding them up to herself. “Still, makes me like him a bit more.” 

 

Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled. “Oh, you like him. You know you do. He told me about that first day, when he was still all ears…” She gave a sidelong glance at her mother, a small smirk on her face. 

 

Jackie’s eyes widened, a small blush creeping on her face. “Well, that was before I knew him, yeah? And I was lonely...bloody hell, I really don’t like remembering that.” She cringed. 

 

Rose laughed. “‘Course you don’t. He’s your son-in-law.” 

 

Jackie smiled at her. “Quite right. How is it, then?”

 

Rose tilted her head in confusion. “How’s what?”

 

Jackie rolled her eyes in exasperation. “What do you think? Married life!”

 

Rose bit her lip, figuring out her best way out of this. It at least shed some light on how long they’ve been married. “It’s...well, it’s lovely. The way he acts with me…” she trailed off, a bashful smile forming on her lips. 

 

Jackie rubbed her daughter’s arm. “I’m so glad you’re happy, sweetheart. You deserve it.” 

 

Warmth overcame Rose as she leaned in to Jackie’s touch. “Thanks, mum.” She laughed to herself and shook her head. “Still surprises me sometimes, that we’re together.”

 

Jackie waved her off. “Aw, not me. He’s been besotted with you from the start.” She then stared at Rose for a moment with a calculating look. “Speaking of, I’ve been meaning to ask…”

 

Rose raised an eyebrow, her stomach suddenly in a knot. “What’s that?”

 

Jackie’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Any chance for grandchildren in the near future?”

 

Rose did a double-take. Of all the things she expected her mother to ask, that certainly wasn’t one. “I-what?”

 

“Oh, don’t play coy with me. The way you two go at it, I’m surprise there haven’t been any ‘surprises’ yet!”

 

“Mum!”

 

Jackie shot her a look. “You both think I’m clueless. Don’t think Bev hasn’t told me what she hears when I’m at work.”

 

Rose closed her eyes and groaned. It hadn’t even happened to her yet, but the embarrassment was as present as if it had. She’d have to remind the Doctor that they keep that sort of stuff safely in the TARDIS. 

 

At this thought, her cheeks heated up for an entirely other reason.

 

She cleared her throat and turned her attention to the front of the store. “Ah, anyway. I was thinking about heading over to La Senza for a new bra. You can continue here, though.” 

 

Jackie snickered and roller her eyes, but nodded. “Fine, fine. Go on, buy something for your man.” When Rose looked like she was about to object, Jackie raised an eyebrow. “You’re not fooling anyone, sweetheart.” 

 

Rose cleared her throat and swiftly walked away without another word. 

 

oOo

 

When they made it back to the Powell Estate, the Doctor was lounging on the couch, lazily flipping through channels.

 

Jackie huffed in annoyance at the TARDIS planted smack dab in the middle of her living room. “Bloody rude, never parking outside anymore.”

 

As her mother went to her room to put her purchases away, Rose walked up behind the Doctor and placed a kiss on his cheek. She smiled when he hummed happily. “I got you something.”

 

He turned toward her and raised an eyebrow. “Ties, yeah?”

 

She smiled. “Well, yeah, but...something else, too. I’m just going to put everything away…” She sauntered away and into the TARDIS, biting her lip when she heard his hurried steps behind her. Once she was in their room, she felt arms circle her waist.

 

“Show me.” He nipped at her neck.

 

Rose groaned and tilted her head to the side so he has more access. “Tonight. For now…” she turned around and gripped his lapels. She grinned filthily up at him and tugged him down to her lips. 

 

He moaned against her mouth and pulled her down onto the bed, running his hands along her back. 

 

That increasingly familiar feeling of guilt crept in, but she couldn’t make herself stop. She figured that either way, it was  _ her _ he was with, past or future. That had to mean it wasn’t wrong, then, if they’re the same person. After all, her older self gave her permission. She then pushed all thoughts out as he pulled off her shirt and began to nip and lick on the swell of her breasts. “Oh, Doctor…” she ran her fingers through his hair and arched up into him, arousal flowing through her when her thigh brushed against the tent in his trousers. 

 

He slowly moved down her body to remove her shoes and trousers and then cupped her through her knickers. “I love how wet I make you.” 

 

She let out a shaky breath and nodded while gripping the sheets in anticipation. “Doctor, please.”

 

He smirked and began to kiss along her waistband. “Please what, love?”

 

She huffed, quickly becoming agitated. She decided to forget all pretense and surprise him with her reply. “I want your mouth on me, now.” 

 

He let out a strangled moan and pulled off her knickers. He settled comfortably between her legs and swiped his tongue along her folds. 

 

Rose gasped and one of her hands flew down to grip his hair. “ _ God. _ ”

 

“No,  _ Doctor _ ,” he murmured, but the feel of the vibrations against her cut off any retort. He dipped his tongue inside of her and rutted against the bed for some relief. 

 

She was vaguely aware of his actions and began to sit up.

 

“No,” he pushed her back down. “Let me take care of you.”

 

Not in the mood to put up a fight, she nodded and fell back against the bed and into her previous position. 

 

Once Rose was comfortable again, the Doctor slid two fingers into her opening while gently sucking on her clit.

 

It didn’t take long for her to come with a shout. She trembled as he worked her through her orgasm. Once she was completely sated and collapsed supine, the Doctor moved back up to cuddle. When he wrapped an arm around her, she pushed him back with a shook of her head.

 

He looked at her in confusion, but then his eyes clouded over when she lowered down toward his crotch and unzipped his pants. He placed a hand on her arm and swallowed. “Rose, you don’t have to. I wanted to.” 

 

She gazed up into his eyes and grinned. “So do I.” 

 

His eyes widened in surprise and then his grin matched hers as he fell back against the pillows. “Well then, who am I to argue?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to a book called "Angel Lust" by Perry Brass, which is mentioned in this chapter. It was actually rather exciting when such a fitting book popped up right away when I typed "erotic novels" into Google.

“I think I’d like to visit Shareen.” 

 

The Doctor rubbed Rose’s arm lazily. “Sounds lovely.” He then stilled. “Do I have to go?”

 

Rose giggled, nuzzling the side of his neck with her nose. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to come. I’d like to have some girl time, anyway.” 

 

He hummed in agreement. “I’ve got some more repairs to do, anyway. Will be a good time to get them out of the way.” 

 

She perched herself on one arm to smirk at him. “Or you could keep my mum company. You could watch EastEnders together!”

 

His eyes widened in fear at the prospect. “Rose Tyler, do not even joke about that. I’d rather not have nightmares.” 

 

“Oi!” She whacked his chest and then settled back down with a contented hum. “Fine, do your repairs. Least then I won’t have to hear mum complain about you when I get back.” 

 

“Exactly.” The Doctor paused once her words sank in. “Wait! Why would your mother complain about  _ me _ ? I’m the picture of a perfect gentlemen.”

 

Rose snorted.

 

“What was that for? I am!” He lifted his head to stare down at her. “Rose.” 

 

She simply smiled and pushed herself off of him. “Best call her and get ready.” She hopped out of the bed, no longer feeling bashful while naked in front of him, and plucked up her phone. 

 

“If anything, I should be complaining about her. She’s lucky I would even  _ entertain _ the idea of spending time with her.”

 

“Shareen!” Rose smiled into the phone when her friend picked up, turning away from the Doctor. 

 

“ _ Blimey, Rose? You haven’t rang in forever! Oh, please tell me you’re coming to town. And with that handsome bloke of yours. _ ”

 

“Actually, that’s why I called. Was wondering if I could head over.” She glanced over at the Doctor who was pouting at being ignored. She playfully cupped a hand over the speaker and spoke in a stage whisper, “But alone. I need sometime away.”

 

“Oi! Rose Tyler-”

 

“So I’ll come by in a bit?” She spoke more clearly, hiding her smile.

 

“ _ ‘Course. I’m just lazin’ about. _ ”

 

“Great! See you soon.” She hung up the phone and turned to the Doctor with a mock-serious expression. “I was on the phone, Doctor.”

 

He glared at her and folded his arms, looking every bit of a petulant child. “I’m rather offended with how you portray me to your friends.” 

 

She snorted and went to the closet, leaving the door open so they could continue their conversation. “Since when do you care what my friends think of you?”

 

“What do you mean,  _ ‘since when’ _ ? I’ve always cared! Can’t have them working against me when you lot are alone.”

 

She popped her head out of the doorway and grinned. “We’re married, Doctor. There’s not much they can do.”

 

He slid out of the bed and went into the closet with her, picking out a fresh pinstriped suit. “They could start surrounding you with blokes. The kind with rather ridiculous abdominal muscles and no shirts.”

 

She turned to him in bemusement. “ _ What _ ?”

 

“You know.” He motioned around, trying to find his words. “Like on the cover of that novel your mother likes so much.  _ Angel Lust _ .”

 

Rose bit back a snort. “Oh my god, that’s an  _ erotic novel _ , Doctor. How d’you even know she has that?”

 

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked toward the ceiling. “It said ‘time travel’. I was curious.”

 

“Yeah.  _ An erotic novel _ of time travel.” 

 

“Still.”

 

She simply shook his head, deciding to let him off the hook. She didn’t want to embarrass him too much, no matter how much she loved the way his neck flushed a soft pink. “I’ll make sure to wear something very unflattering, then. Just for you.”

 

The Doctor rolled his eyes and hugged her from behind. “Rose, that’s  _ impossible _ . You make everything look flattering.”

 

She closed her eyes and leaned back into him. “You know, you don’t half say romantic things sometimes.” 

 

“I’m only being honest. Just so happens my honesty is a bit flattering.” 

 

She laughed and pushed away from him to sift through her shirts. “Which makes it even nicer. What about this?” She held up one of his old jumpers that was surprisingly in her collection. Nostalgia flowed over her. 

 

He smiled. “It did always look better on you. And!” He darted away and was back within seconds, a pair of dark cropped leggings in hand. “To pair. Maximum comfort.” 

 

She stood on her toes and kissed him sweetly. “Thanks,” she murmured against his lips before pulling away to put on her underclothes. 

 

“I must say, I much prefer you undressing.”

 

She smirked at him as she pulled on the leggings. “If you had it your way, I would always be naked. Speaking of…” she glanced down at his groin. 

 

His returning smirk was glaringly naughty. “I may have come in here with less- than-pure intentions.” 

 

She sighed dramatically. “Should’ve worked faster. I’m all dressed.” 

 

“I can fix that.” 

 

She squeaked in surprise when he lunged and stepped out of the way. “Oi! I’ve got to go-”

 

“Time machine-”

 

“That’s dormant in my mother’s flat. We’ll have plenty of time when I’m back.” She patted his shoulder and walked out of the closet and into the en suite to freshen herself up. 

 

Predictably, the Doctor followed, still carrying his suit in one hand. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

 

She grinned at him in the mirror. “Didn’t expect any less.” She turned around after finishing her eyeliner. “Now, get dressed and start working. Don’t want your mind on other things later.” She winked at him and walked out of the room. 

 

The Doctor stared after her, a smile slowly blooming on his face. “ _ Rose Tyler, _ as if that would be an issue.” 

 

oOo

 

As Rose walked to Shareen’s, she pondered over how easily she fell into place with this Doctor. She was sure it would have taken longer, but he just made it so  _ easy _ . She almost dreaded the month’s end. 

 

Of course, this bled into guilt. How could she think such things? Obviously this would be her life eventually; she shouldn’t count out her Doctor so quickly. Just as full-blown self-deprecation was beginning to take over, she heard her name called. 

 

Sarah Jane was heading in her direction, a look of pleasant surprise on her face. “Rose, how lovely to see you,” she smiled. 

 

Rose smiled back. She genuinely liked Sarah Jane, regardless of how they had first treated each other. “Oh, hey! Sorry, was stuck in my thoughts.” She leaned in for a hug. “How’re things?”

 

“Oh, good. Spending most of my time with Luke. He’s still having a bit of trouble making friends at school.” 

 

Rose blinked in surprise as she pulled away. They had obviously seen Sarah Jane since the school fiasco and she guessed that Luke was Sarah’s son. Hopefully, as that’s the angle she planned to play. “Oh, well, I’m sure things will get better. He’s a lovely boy.” 

 

Sarah beamed proudly. “He is, isn’t he?” She then glanced at the tea room about a block down. “Did you want to grab a cuppa? Could call the Doctor, make it a proper meet-up.” 

 

Rose looked back regretfully. “I was actually just about to meet up with an old friend. But, how about tonight? If that’s all right.” 

 

Sarah nodded. “Of course. You can both come over to mine; I know Luke would love to see the two of you. I’ll cook.”

 

“Oh, you really don’t have to. We could grab something on our way.”

 

Sarah waved her off. “No, no. I hardly ever have the chance to cook for anyone. It’ll be fun, a nice little dinner party. 

 

Rose grinned. “Very domestic. The Doctor will absolutely love it.” After a few more pleasantries and finalizations of plans, they parted ways. It was only a few more blocks before she hit Shareen’s estate. 

 

“Rose!” Rose was met with an over-enthusiastic hug, which surprised and overjoyed her. It had been too long since she’d seen her friend in her own time. 

 

“Shareen, my god. It’s been so-” she cut herself off when she pulled away, noticing Shareen’s protruding stomach. “ _ Really _ long.” 

 

“Well, if you ever bothered to  _ visit _ . Haven’t seen you since your wedding, and even then you both skipped out early.” She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and motioned for her to come in. “I’ll get you a drink. Trevor’s at work, so we’ve got the place to ourselves.”

 

By the ring on Shareen’s finger, she figured that was her husband. The amount of shocks she had gotten over the past days were quickly sculpting her reaction time, however. Without any notice, she was smiling as if it was all normal. “Great! I love the Doctor, I really do, but a girl’s gotta have some time to herself.”

 

Shareen laughed. “You can say that again. I think I’ve trained Trevor well and good on that one.” She grabbed Rose a beer and a water for herself, leading Rose to the couch. “Now, tell me how married life’s been. I need  _ details _ .”

 

Rose rolled her eyes with a smile. “Um, I think  _ you _ have more to tell  _ me _ . How about we start there.” 

 

As she and Shareen talked, she was reminded of a simpler time. It was almost like a normal human life, gossiping about their husbands and talking about babies. She just hoped that she wouldn’t get so caught up in the fantasy that she couldn’t find her way out. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another light chapter, though most likely the last for a bit.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Rose walked through the TARDIS doors an hour later, the Doctor was still buzzing around under the console. She smiled at the way his legs were sprawled out as he worked. “Doctor. Come out here a sec, yeah?”

 

After some rummaging and a bang, followed by a muffled “ow!”, the Doctor’s head poked out. He beamed at Rose while rubbing his head. “Rose! Did you have a good time visiting Shareen? Expected you to be gone longer, actually. Everything all right?”

 

She laughed and held up a hand, quick to catch him before he let his mind wander. His concern for her was touching, but often got away from him. “Everything’s fine, just had to come back a bit earlier since we have plans.”

 

He blinked up at her in confusion. 

 

She quickly realized she forgot to  _ tell _ him about their plans.  _ Shit _ . Feeling a bit guilty, she put on her most charming smile. “Ah, yeah. I bumped into Sarah Jane. We’re going over to hers for dinner.” 

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, all right. Let me get a shower...you’re welcome to join.” He winked at her while standing up. 

 

She had been expecting at least some resistance, which left her slightly befuddled. At least he wasn’t upset. “Um, yeah, all right. But...sorry for not ringing you right away. I know how you feel about all these... _ domestics _ .” She sincerely hoped her gob - which had obviously been picked up from him - hadn’t revealed her true feelings. She had to remember, he could possibly be this domestic now. Possibly. But surely things could not have changed  _ that _ much.

 

To Rose’s relief, he merely pulled her in for a small peck on the lips. “We haven’t seen her since the wedding, it’s well overdue. I know how you two get on, and to be honest,” he looked to the side, his lip curling slightly, “I’d rather be there when you talk about me. When I’m not, it somehow always ends in  _ laughing _ .” 

 

Rose grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. “That’s not...entirely true. Now,” she trailed soft kisses down his neck, lazy arousal warming her core, “take me to the en suite.”

 

oOo

 

“I hope you don’t plan on staying too long. We have  _ plans _ this evening, remember,” the Doctor announced as they changed, a suggestive twinkle in his eyes. 

 

Rose barked out of laugh. With all the Doctor went on about superior physiology, he was awfully lustful. “Insatiable! What were we doing in the shower not five minutes ago?”

 

He simply winked and began to situate his hair, looking rather smug with himself. 

 

Rose rolled her eyes good-naturedly and plopped down onto the bed to wait. “Blimey, you take forever. Isn’t that supposed to be me?” At least it was a situation she’d grown used to in her own time.

 

“The art of hair sculpting is one of the most prestigious to master, Rose Tyler. You shouldn’t be complaining, you should be taking notes.” 

 

“Oi! What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

He gave her his most charming grin and then turned back to the mirror. “Just a bit more...there...and...voila!” He turned on his heel with his arms out. “Huh? Pretty good, eh?”

 

Rose attempted to bite back a smile as she stood and walked over to him. He was just too cute to stay upset with. “All right, fine. You win.” Butterflies filled her stomach when he hummed happily - one of her favorite of his, she thinks. “Now, let’s go.” 

 

He intertwined their fingers and swung their hands joyfully as they headed toward the console room and out of the ship. “Ooh, I hope she makes shepherd's pie. Granted, not as good as your mum’s - and if you ever tell either of them I said that, you’ll be out on your bum - but still rather superb.” He glanced down at her. “I would say it was every British woman’s specialty, but I’ve tasted yours-”

 

“Oi!” She smacked his arm and sent him a stern glare. “And here I thought you  _ wanted _ to have your way tonight.” 

 

“Like you could keep your hands off me.” He raised an eyebrow and smirked, moving his hips forward when Rose tried to slap his bum. “You’re only proving my point!”

 

Rose rolled her eyes, but couldn’t fight a smile. She wondered if her future counterpart ever found it in herself to stay mad at him, because she couldn’t imagine. She let her mind wander as the Doctor began to babble on about the Traglonians and how touch was not permitted between married couples, but made sure to glance toward him and nod every now and again to convey attention. She thought back to the last (and first) time she had seen Sarah Jane in her own timeline and how they had fought. Though they had gotten on more than fine in the end, she was still curious on how the woman had taken the news of their marriage. 

 

When they came upon Sarah’s street, she decided it didn’t matter - she’d find it all out for herself once back in her own timeline, anyway. The most important thing was their relationship here and now. 

 

When they made it up to the front door, Rose winced at the Doctor’s obnoxious knocks. Luckily, when a young boy - Rose figured Luke - opened the door, it was with a large beam. 

 

“Doctor! Rose! Mum’s in the kitchen.” He quickly took the Doctor’s attention to his new video game, leaving Rose to her own devices. 

 

She left the boys in the living room and headed into the kitchen, where Sarah Jane was mashing potatoes fresh off the stove. “Need any help?”

 

Sarah startled slightly at the sudden intrusion and her eyes widened when they landed on Rose. “Rose! Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in. Dinner’s just about done, just need to finish mashing the potatoes.” She glanced toward the swinging door. “I assume Luke’s keeping the Doctor busy?”

 

Rose smiled. “How’d you know?”

 

Sarah waved it off and began mashing again. “He’s been going on about teaching the Doctor his new game ever since I said you were coming to dinner. It’ll at least keep the man from sticking his fingers in the dishes.” 

 

Rose laughed and took a seat at the island. It sounded exactly like something the Doctor would do, making her wonder if Sarah knew from experience. “Are you sure there’s nothing you need help with?”

 

“Almost done, everything’s covered. There’s some wine and a few glasses on the counter, if you’d like some.” 

 

Rose hopped off the seat and over to the wine. “I’ll pour you one, too.” Sarah’s ‘thanks’ was slightly drowned out from the piddling sound of the wine as it hit the sides of the glass. When Rose took a sip, she was slightly worried at the bitterness - more bitter usually meant higher alcohol content, in her experience. She’d just have to watch her intake and control her words. “It’s lovely. Thank you.” She set the other glass down next to Sarah. 

 

After another few minutes of small talk and Sarah working, Rose helped her carry everything to the dining room. “Doctor, Luke, dinner!” 

 

Both men ran into the room, much like a couple of eight year olds. The Doctor, ever a man of manners, began to fill his plate with generous helpings. “Smells lovely, Sarah!” He glanced toward Rose. “You should spend more time with her. Maybe pick up a recipe or two.” 

 

Rose kicked him under the table and then smiled toward Sarah. “Thanks again for inviting us. And sorry, for...well, I’m sure you know.” She glanced toward her husband, who was already digging in before the others had even begun to help themselves. 

 

Sarah sent her a knowing look. “At least he likes it.”

 

“Contrary to popular belief, I am not deaf,” the Doctor spoke around a mouthful. “So! How are things? Really, we do mean to stop by more.” 

 

“Things are well. Luke’s been place in an accelerated program at school. Go on, tell them about it.”

 

Rose watched everyone converse comfortably, a blanket of warmth falling over her. It all felt so normal. She never pictured herself going back to a life like this, not with the Doctor. Never even allowed herself to imagine. In fact, she had convinced herself it was a future she’d loathe. 

 

Now, sitting here and listening to Sarah Jane’s child speak excitedly about his new classes to an ever-enthusiastic Doctor, she couldn’t imagine her future any other way. 

  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

“That was nice,” Rose murmured while leaning against the Doctor’s shoulder as they walked back to the TARDIS.

 

“Mm, yes, quite.” He stopped and tugged her to face him and then proceeded to thoroughly snog her in the middle of the sidewalk. 

 

She pulled away and glanced around. “Doctor! We’re in  _ public _ .”

 

He placed open-mouthed kisses along her neck. “Rude, me. That’s what you always say. And,” a few nips, “I seem to remember certain promises after our lovely evening visiting friends.” 

 

“Doctor,” she giggled, pushing him gently away. “In the TARDIS, you daft man. There could be children around.”

 

He raised an eyebrow, stroking her arms. “At this time of night? That would be rather irresponsible; will teach the parents an important lesson.” 

 

“No reason for the children to be collateral damage.” She slapped his arm and smirked, then turned to walk away.

 

The Doctor sighed dramatically and caught up to intertwine their hands. “Yes,  _ dear _ .” 

 

“Oi, cheeky.” She grinned at him and breathed in the evening air, glancing up at the sky once they were in a less lighted location. “Not often you see the Big Dipper out ‘round here.” She faced forward again. 

 

He looked up, not one to miss out on a bit of stargazing. However, after a quick search of the sky, he furrowed his brow in confusion. “Seems to be, considering there is no Ursa Major present at this time.” 

 

She blinked up at him. “Not, but-” she looked up again and stopped. The constellation was nowhere to be found. “...Eyes must’ve been fooling me.” 

 

He elbowed her in the side and pulled her along. “Quite all right. Humans hardly have satisfactory vision-”

 

“Oi!”

 

“-so no worries!” He winked at her and pulled out his key when the TARDIS became visible in the distance. “We have much more pressing issues at the moment, anyway.” He wiggled his eyebrows, the corner of his mouth lifting in an erotic manner, and opened the door. 

 

The TARDIS was nice enough to move their bedroom only a few doors into the corridor. Rose wasn’t sure exactly how she felt about the TARDIS tuned into their desires, but kept quiet in case it was a regular occurrence. 

 

The moment their bedroom door was shut, the Doctor pressed Rose up against the wall, his tongue prying its way into her slack mouth. She moaned appreciatively and ran her fingers through his hair. 

 

The Doctor pushed his hips against hers, reveling in the tiny gasp Rose let out against his mouth. “Would you be opposed to me taking you against this wall?” he murmured against her lips, grinding himself into her. 

 

She let her head fall back, giving the Doctor better access to her throat. “Can’t say I am,” she breathed out and then moved her hands down to his trousers, swiftly unbuttoning them. 

 

In no time they were both out of their clothes and the Doctor was pushing into her. She gasped, eyes rolling in the back of her head, their position allowing him to thrust deeper than usual. “Oh, Doctor…” 

 

He sucked at her neck and hummed in reply, pushing her thighs up by hooking his arms underneath her knees. He groaned when Rose ran her fingers through his hair, one of his sexual quirks. He pressed his lips hard against hers, allowing her to thrust her tongue in his mouth. He picked up his pace as Rose let her head fall away from him back into its earlier position against the wall. “Bloody hell, Rose.  _ This _ is why I always want you.” 

 

Rose let out a breathy laugh that turned into a gasp when the Doctor thrust particularly hard. She could feel herself quickly growing closer to the edge and hoped he was almost there, as well. When his pace became more erratic, she allowed herself to let go. She let out a shout and contracted around him, her whole body shuddering.

 

The Doctor was quick to follow, the feel of her hot and tight as she came never failing to send him over. Once they had both caught their breaths - hers taking a bit longer, pesky human lungs - he let her legs down. When she yawned, he chuckled and led her to the bed. “Time for bed for the sleepy humans.” 

 

She lightly pushed his chest and smiled. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Halfway through her sentence, she collapsed against the duvet and closed her eyes. 

 

“Riiiight, not tired at all.”

 

“Mm.” She buried her face in the nearest pillow and kicked away the blankets to be able to get underneath the covers. 

 

The Doctor smiled softly and leaned down to place a kiss against her hair. “Sleep tight.” He then pulled on his dressing gown that was hanging over one of the chairs in the corner, heading out to the library to catch up on the funnies (known as Quantum Mechanics to the average scientist). The TARDIS had already set up a collection next to his favorite plush velvet chair - one of the few things he had kept from his eighth body. He pulled out his (obviously  _ very real _ ) glasses and delved into the text. He was already missing his wife, but human bodies were so very fragile. Something he’d rather not think about. 

 

Thirty minutes and fives books later, the TARDIS rumbled. He looked around in alarm as the room shook before stilling once again. The old girl was urging him to go to the console room, an order he followed without second thought. He made a quick pit stop to his and Rose’s room to see if she was still asleep, and when he found her snoring softly in bed he hurried out and to his destination. He stroked the console, looking around for any abnormalities. Mauve lights filled the room, but the accompanying sound was gone. He figured it was for Rose’s benefit.

 

He slowly walked toward the door. The ship never convulsed like that unless she was in flight. He pushed it open and it creaked in protest; the sight that greeted him caused his eyes to widen in surprise. 

 

The quiet London street had been replaced with open space. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to RTD for some of the lines (quoted or paraphrased) in this chapter.

The Doctor rushed through the TARDIS and to his and Rose’s bedroom, jumping on the bed and shaking her shoulder. “Rose!”

 

Rose groaned sleepily and slowly turned over, one arm thrown over her eyes. “Sleeping.” 

 

“I know, love, and I’m really sorry, but you  _ must get up _ .” 

 

At hearing the insistence in the Doctor’s voice, she sat up quickly. After blinking away the lightheadedness she looked to him, brow furrowed in concern. “What’s wrong?” She placed one hand on his in an attempt to calm him. 

 

He ran his free hand through his hair and glanced toward the open door. “Earth. It...it’s  _ gone _ . I checked the monitor, we haven’t moved.”

 

Rose stared at him, not completely following. 

 

The Doctor sighed in irritation. “We’re in open space, Rose. We should be in London, but  _ we’re in open space _ .” 

 

A sinking feeling came over Rose once it finally clicked. “My mum. Doctor-”

 

“I know.” He let out a long breath and slowly stood, pulling Rose along with him. “I didn’t get a good look just yet. Too busy coming to find you. Go ahead and get dressed, I’ll-” when he caught wind of how worried Rose was, he softened and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace. “I’ll figure this out, Rose. Don’t you worry.” 

 

Rose nodded and squeezed his middle once before letting go. “Go on, then. I’ll be out in a mo’.”

 

The Doctor planted a chaste kiss on the crown of her head and then hurried out to the console room. Once the door clicked shut, Rose sat back down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. Things had been going so well, they were so happy. It was galling, being reminded that the universe was anything but kind. After collecting herself, she quickly dressed in comfortable clothing and found her way to the Doctor. 

 

When he didn’t respond to her footsteps, she placed a hand on his shoulder blade. “Found anything out?”

 

He jumped a bit at the sudden contact and turned to her slowly, mouth set in a straight line. “Nothing good.” 

 

Panic bloomed in Rose’s chest. “What d’ya mean? Doctor, what’s going on?” 

 

He sighed and pushed away from the console. “Do you remember when we fell into that parallel universe?”

 

She nodded slowly, already not liking where his line of thinking was going. 

 

He nodded once back and continued. “Travel between parallel universes is impossible, remember? At least, now it is.” He looked off to the side, remembering, and then back to Rose. “The readings that have showed up on the monitor, however, state otherwise.”

 

“And that’s bad?”

 

His gaze darkened. “Very bad.” 

 

She breathed out, mulling over the information. “So, what do we do?”

 

He turned back to the console, completely still, and then practically pounced on the monitor. “There’s got to be…” He began to flip various switches, eyes glued to the screen. “There’s no readings. Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Oh, that is fearsome technology!” 

 

Rose got a hold of her emotions and rubbed the Doctor’s back soothingly. “Okay, so very  _ very _ bad. Now what?”

 

She could practically see the ideas passing through the Doctor’s head. After a moment, his jaw clenched and he nodded with finality. “We need help.” He looked at her and stood up straight. “I’m taking us to the Shadow Proclamation.”

 

oOo

 

As the Doctor and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and onto new turf, they were immediately faced with several rhinoceros-formed aliens. Rose gasped and took a step back. “What the hell are  _ those _ ?”

 

He glanced at her. “The Judoon. You remember them, from the hospital on the moon.” 

 

A brief moment of panic overcame Rose as her slip up, but when the Doctor seemingly shrugged it off and began speaking to the lot, she took a calming breath. She just hoped he wouldn’t revisit it later. 

 

They were then led through the ship and to a thin woman with white hair and red eyes. The Doctor leaned closer to tell her softly, “The Shadow Architect.” 

 

The woman’s eyes widened at the sight of the Doctor. “This is not possible. Time Lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possible exist.” She turned toward Rose. “And you...what could you possibly be?”

 

Rose blinked in surprise, eyes darting around in confusion. “What...me?” She pointed to herself, lost. 

 

“Something of the wolf about you…” 

 

“Enough!” The Doctor stood in front of Rose, expression stern. “I’ve got a missing planet.”

 

The Shadow Architect’s awed gaze turned to one of disinterest. “Then you’re not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Doctor. Twenty-four worlds have been taken from the sky.”

 

The Doctor’s eyes widened in alarm. “How many?!” He shook his shock away and gained an aura of authority. “Which ones? Show me!” 

 

Rose followed him as he ran over to a computer and looked over his shoulder. She was still a bit shaken by the woman’s words, but more pressing matters were at hand. All the taken planets appeared in holographic form, the Doctor exclaiming between every few. Suddenly, the holograms spun into a new pattern.

 

The Shadow Architect looked at him suspiciously. “What did you do?”

 

“”Nothing.” He kept his gazed on the planets, slowly circling. “The planets rearranged themselves into optimum pattern. Oh, look at that! 27 planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous!” He studied the formation, mouth slack in wonder. 

 

Rose, even more lost than before, stepped closer to him. “What does it mean?”

 

“All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It’s like a powerhouse! What for?”

 

Rose stepped back as the Doctor continued to work everything out, hands ruffling his hair. She pointedly ignored it - it was likely the  _ least _ opportune time to be distracted by his rather great hair. 

 

“The bees!” 

 

She blinked, startled by his sudden exclamation. “Bees? What about them?”

 

He glanced at her, a knowing look in his eyes that was quickly diminished by his usual manic expression. “They’ve been leaving Earth! Remember? Your mum had been complaining about the last time we visited.” 

 

Rose admonished herself yet again. The acting was becoming extremely tiring in the face of danger; she had to be on her toes constantly. “Right, yeah. ‘Course. Sorry, mind’s a bit frazzled.” She looked appropriately sheepish. 

 

The Doctor smiled softly and nodded once. “Now! The migrant bees must have felt something coming, some sort of danger...the Tandocca Scale!” 

 

Rose furrowed her brow in confusion, but wisely kept silent. Her inquisitions only served to get her in trouble. 

 

“I’ll just...hah! The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength, we can follow the path!” He grabbed onto Rose’s hand and pulled her into the TARDIS, a grin on his face. “Up for a bit of adventure?”

 

She smiled back, tongue caught between her teeth. “When am I not?”

 

“Right then! Onward, upward.” He flipped a lever and the TARDIS was in flight. “Now all we need is-” Almost as soon as he spoke, the ship stopped dead. 

 

Rose looked between the Doctor and the time rotor. “What happened?”

 

“It’s stopped…”

 

She shook her head, uncomprehending. “How? Is she sick?”

 

He paid no heed to her questions and stared at the monitor. “The Medusa Cascade. Came here when I was just a kid…it was the center of a rift in time and space.”

 

Rose placed a kiss on his shoulder and rubbed his arm. “I’m sorry. No child should have to witness that.” 

 

He shook his head. “It was the way of my people. Childhood had no meaning on Gallifrey.” He took a deep breath, desperate to change the subject. “Problem is, the trail has stopped dead.” He turned to Rose, eyes sad. “End of the line. I’m so sorry, Rose.” 

 

She blinked back tears. “What d’ya mean? We’ll figure it out, Doctor.” 

 

He offered a self-deprecating smile, guilt written all over his face. “There’s nothing  _ to _ figure out. It was a last ditch effort. You…” he looked down, contemplating, and then back at her with resolve. “You’ll never get back to him. I’m sorry.” 

 

Everything stilled inside her and her throat constricted. “W-what are you talking about? Who?”

 

He shot her a look and a half-smirk. “ _ Rose _ . I think it’s safe to say I know you better than anyone. I carved a perfect replica of you in stone.” He grabbed onto her hands and gazed into her eyes. “You really think I wouldn’t notice such a change in my wife?”

 

She gasped and pulled back, the guilt from weeks earlier suffocating. He  _ knew _ . He knew and she had...but how long had he known? A wave of agitation overcame her, but she quickly squashed it. She had no right to be upset with him - this was on her. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, a lone tear escaping down her cheek. 

 

The Doctor’s brow furrowed in concern. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. “You have nothing to be sorry about, love. There’s obviously a reason my Rose had you switch places. I trust her.” He pulled back. “I trust  _ you _ . And,” he glanced down her body and back up to her face, “regardless of your timeline, you’re still my Rose. Still the woman I fell in love with all those years ago. Don’t ever forget that.” 

 

Through blurry vision she threw herself at him, lips finding his. She had never felt so loved, so  _ cherished _ . It was suddenly coming to fruition, the fact that she was actually going to spend the rest of her life with this man. Someone so clever, so  _ important _ , and yet loved her so fully. He was the reason she finally believed in herself, the way he always had.

 

The Doctor pushed her against the console and kissed her with a sense of desperation. His hands found their way to her hair and he tilted her head back to gain better access. 

 

After a moment she pulled away, their breaths mingling. She looked into his eyes and cradled his cheeks. “I love you.”

 

He gave her a watery smile and leaned down to kiss her once again. This time, it was slow and lethargic, yet somehow as passionate as the last. 

 

The monitor began to beep. 

 

At the sudden intrusion, the Doctor pulled away. He looked at the screen in astonishment. “But…” with a hope in its direction, he quickly worked the controls. “It’s a signal! Someone’s trying to get in contact.” He looked up at Rose, a beam working its way onto his lips. “We might just be able to save ourselves yet.”

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to RTD for quotes (quoted or paraphrased) used in this chapter.
> 
> A/N: Almost to the end! On that note, there is a planned sequel.

The Doctor began pressing various buttons around the console. He looked up and pointed to Rose’s right. “Push that lever, Rose! And hold on - here we go!” **  
**

The TARDIS shook violently as they were pulled into Earth’s timestream. Rose squeaked and backed up into the Doctor when flames burst near her foot. She looked up at him, still feeling a bit bashful after her secret was out in the open. “Sorry.”

He beamed back and placed a wet kiss on her forehead. “I don’t mi-ack!” They were both thrust hard against the console as the ship landed. “Sorry, bit of turbulence.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, just a bit.” She moved back to the Doctor before static on the monitor caught her eye. “What’s that?”

He looked over and then ran to it excitedly. “Life! Just have to…”

“ _Where the hell have you been?! Doctor, it’s the Daleks!_ ”

Rose sucked in a breath at the sound of her old friend. “Is that..Jack?”

* * *

 

The Doctor held a finger up to mouth and pulled her near, leaning to whisper in her ear. “We’ve seen him not too long ago, act like you’re not surprised. Oh, that must be Torchwood!” He turned back to the screen with an astonished face.

Sarah Jane appeared on the second half of the screen. “ _It’s the Daleks, they are taking people to their spaceship. It’s chaos, Doctor._ ”

“Sarah Jane! And Luke, nice to see you.” He winked at the boy and then got back to business. “We just came in. We’ll be-” the screen suddenly turned back to static.

“Ah…” He scratched the back of his neck, brow furrowed in confusion.

Rose looked up at him, worried. She wasn’t comfortable with her friends dealing with hordes of Daleks alone. “Can you get it back? What happened?”

He whacked the top of the monitor. “No, no, no, no, there’s another signal. Someone else out there. Hopefully friend rather than foe.” He whacked it again. “Hello? Can you hear me?”

“ _Your voice is different. And yet, its arrogance is unchanged._ ”

Rose looked up at the Doctor as he froze. Noticing his fear, she rubbed his arm comfortingly. “Doctor, who is it?” She vaguely heard Sarah Jane’s voice in the background, but was too focused on the Doctor to comprehend the words. Whatever managed to scare the Doctor had to be pretty bad news.

“ _Welcome to my new Empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection, and the triumph, of Davros. Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race!_ ”

Rose’s blood drained from her face. “Oh, god…” She gripped the Doctor tight, heart race increasing. “But...you said I destroyed them. How?”

“ _Have you nothing to say?_ ”

“Doctor.” She pushed aside her own fear in an attempt to resurrect her husband. “Love, we’re here...in the TARDIS. We’re okay. C’mon, now.”

The Doctor swallowed, paying Rose no attention with his eyes still focused on the screen. “But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War. At the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you.”

Rose leaned against the Doctor as he spoke. She hated hearing about the Time War, knowing how much pain and suffering he had endured.

“ _But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself. Emergency temporal shift took him back into the Time War itself._ ”

Rose looked up at the Doctor, brow furrowed. “Since when do Daleks have names? And I thought the Time War was timelocked.”

“Only one left. Part of the Cult of Skaro. We met him in Manhattan, remember?” He glanced down at her, conveying his need for her to keep her identity in tact.

“ _And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind. But imagine, a single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don’t you think, to my remarkable creations?_ ”

“And you made a new race of Daleks?”

“ _I gave myself to them. Quite literally. Each one grown from a cell in my body.” Davros opened his tunic, his beating heart visible through his ribs, causing Rose to squirm. “New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?_ ”

The Doctor’s face twisted in disgust. “After all this time. Everything we saw. Everything we lost. I have only one thing to say to you…” His grimace turned into a manic grin, making Rose shiver. “Bye!” He pulled a lever and then they were in flight to Earth.

Rose pulled back when the TARDIS landed. “Are we on Earth?”

He nodded and ran past her to the doors. “We need to find Jack and Sarah Jane. Might call up the Brigadier…”

“Brigadier?”

The Doctor turned to her with a grin. “Oh, you’ll meet him soon enough. He was at our wedding. Now!” He pushed the doors open and motioned for Rose to walk over. “Let’s see what we’re dealing with.”

She stepped out after the Doctor and looked around the dark, deserted street. “There’s no one.”

“Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. But what for?” He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. “There’s gotta be some reason…”

Rose pulled the the Doctor to her. “We’ll figure it out, yeah? We always do.”

He looked down at her, face forlorn. “It’s a whole fleet of Daleks, Rose. I’m one person. You really believe that?”

She smiled up at him and pulled him down into a tender kiss. “Yes. I always believe in you.”

He smiled back, eyes full of love. “Thank you. Now-” he cut himself off, eyes widening as he scanned the area wildly.

Rose studied his face, panic and confusion filling her. “Doctor? What is it?”

“Shh.” He had pinpointed what he was looking for, but Rose still did not see anything. Next thing she knew, the Doctor was knocking her to the ground as bright blue light flew past them.

She turned toward the source just as the Dalek was blown apart. When the smoke cleared, she could make out the form of…”Jack!” She sat up and gently nudged the Doctor to the side, kissing him quickly yet deeply in gratitude, and then ran over to her long lost friend. The man caught her easily as she threw her arms around his neck. “Oh my god, Jack.”

Jack laughed and hugged her close. “Hey, sweetheart. You act like you haven’t seen me in ages.”

She swallowed down an affirmative response and let him go. “Just been trying times, with Daleks and all.”

He nodded in understanding and then looked over her shoulder, jaw squared. “Doctor.”

“Jack.” The Doctor carefully extracted Rose from Jack’s side and tugged her into his own embrace. “Thanks for the...you know.” He nodded toward the lifeless Dalek.

Jack winked. “All in a day’s work. What’s the plan?”

The Doctor looked around the area and sighed. “Right now, back to the TARDIS. We need a new destination. And you need to tell us what you know.”

All three piled back into the TARDIS. The Doctor leaned himself and Rose against the console, looking toward Jack expectantly.

Jack sighed. “Well, from what we can tell...the stars. They’re going out. We have no idea what it means.”

The Doctor’s eyes narrowed in concentration before he shook his head solemnly, letting out a sigh. “I don’t know.”

“That’s a new one.”

He glared at Jack and then turned toward Rose. “Rose, I need you to go get-” he was cut off by the power suddenly going out. His eyes turned hard. “They’ve got us. Power’s gone. Some kind of cronon loop.” With that, the TARDIS jerked as they were taken to the Dalek ship.

Jack moved closer to the pair. “They’re calling it the Crucible, the Dalek ship. It’s in the center of all the planets.”

The Doctor huffed and turned back to Rose. “Love, you need to head into the corridors. I’ll have the TARDIS put everything you need in our room. She’ll give you a set of directions.”

She blinked in surprise. “But-”

“Go!”

Without a second thought, she rushed out of the console room and down the hall. She was sure Davros had heard her, though, but decided on optimism to face the task at hand. Once she was inside their room, a bit farther than normal - most likely harder to detect - she was surprised to see it exactly as it was left. The bed was still unmade from when the Doctor forced her out of sleep and the closet door ajar. “But…”

It suddenly hit her. Her insides turned to ice and she began to feel ill once she realized what the Doctor had done. “That bloody alien _git_. He’s going to die.” She shuddered and ran toward the door, but found it to be locked. “Let me out!” When nothing budged, she walked backwards and collapsed on the bed, tears beginning to stream down her face. “He can’t die. Oh god, he can’t.”

It was as if her world was crashing around her. No doubt once the door opened, there would be another form of Program One set up to take her away. Most likely back to the other Doctor. What the hell was she supposed to tell her older counterpart, this Doctor’s rightful wife? How could she go on with her Doctor, knowing his fate?

She lay there, face blank as more tears formed, waiting for the inevitable. She was disgusted in herself for giving up so easily, but the pain had crippled her. All of the deceits from the past few weeks had added more weight to her shoulders. She was finally collapsing.

She estimated another twenty minutes going by when a small piece of paper dropped down next to her head. With a sniffle, she sat up and read what appeared to be a set of directions. A clear picture of a control panel had been formed into a diagram of letters, showing her various patterns. “But what…” She suddenly realized what it was. The only way to save the universe - she had to destroy the Dalek race.

While wiping her eyes, she hurried out into the hall and to the console room. Once she was near the front doors, she slowed. What if Davros or a Dalek was waiting for her on the other side? She shook of the questions as soon as they came to mind, trusting the TARDIS completely.

When the doors squeaked with protest, Rose winced. A quick look outside showed that no one had noticed her, much to her delighted surprise. The Doctor was stuck in place almost directly in front of her, Davros blathering on off to the side. Blimey, and she thought the Doctor could talk! She felt as if she hit the jackpot when she noticed an exact replica of the picture in their room. With a deep breath, she crawled over to the console.

The Daleks began to count down, to what Rose had no clue. She figured out rather quickly that whatever it was, she would need to finish the sequences first. After completing the first set of controls, the countdown stopped.

“What?”

At hearing the Doctor’s voice, Rose stood slowly and looked him in the eyes. Tears began to form in her eyes at the panic in his. He knew what she was about to do. “I’m sorry.”

“What is the meaning of this? Take her!”

“Rose, don’t!” The Doctor beat against his electric cell.

Rose took a deep breath and pushed up a large red lever. It was rather funny, actually, how easy it was done. No matter how smart Davros thought he was, he obviously wasn’t one to think everything through properly. Fire and screams sounded around her and she shut her eyes. The unmistakeable sounds of destruction invaded her senses, but she resolved to stay strong.

Moments later, a hand grasped her elbow. She turned, startled, and was face-to-face with the Doctor.

“Let’s go.” His voice was so soft, so tired.

It terrified her.

When they were back in the TARDIS, both Jack and Sarah Jane were sitting on the jump seat in quiet conversation. Jack got up from the seat and walked over to Rose, silently pulling her into his arms.

“We’ve got to tow the planets back. Will put some strain on the old girl, but shouldn’t take too long. We’ll do Earth last.”

Rose buried her face in Jack’s coat, hating how subdued the Doctor’s voice was. He then put them all to work around the console and they quickly and silently put all of the worlds in their rightful places.

The first stop was to take Sarah Jane home. Rose watched as the Doctor walked Sarah out, a frown on her face.

“You all right, Rosie?”

“He’s mad. So mad, Jack.” She turned to her friend frantically. “I had to. If I didn’t he would have had to. No matter how much he’d put up a fight, we all know it was inevitable.”

Jack sighed and rubbed her back soothingly. “I know, sweetheart. I don’t think he’s so mad at you as he is with himself. They he put you in that position.”

“But he didn’t. I did it on my own.”

He sent her a wan smile. “That’s not how he views it.”

The Doctor then stepped back into the room and began to pilot. “Torchwood, coming right up.” Before Jack could step outside, the Doctor sonicked his vortex manipulator. “I told you, no teleport. Now get on out to your team.”

Jack nodded at him and then at Rose. “I expect to see you two around.”

Once they were alone, the Doctor slowly walked toward Rose and sat next to her on the jump seat.

She looked down, a knot in her chest. She hated when he was mad at her, and this time she’d done something catastrophic. Jack’s words had done nothing to console her. “I know you’re mad at me. I’m sorry.” Her face screwed up, no matter how hard she tried to rein in her emotions.

The Doctor sighed and turned to her. He looked more sad than angry, she thought; she wasn’t sure if that scared her more. “Why did you do it?”

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, finding it in her to keep her voice steady. She could at least give him the truth. “Because I knew you could forgive me easier than you could forgive yourself.”

He looked slightly taken aback by her answer and then shook his head, blinking. “Rose...I _never_ want you to feel the way I felt after the Time War. That is what you’ve doomed yourself to feel. And knowing that my wife has kept this a secret the whole time…” he looked down, pain written all over his face. “What has she gone through, all on her own? What sort of torment has she put herself through?”

She should have known he’d blame himself anyway. Jack had pointed it out, after all. It caused more shame to course through her than committing genocide had. “Doctor, _no_. This is not your fault.” When he didn’t look at her, she forced him to. “Listen to me. This was _my_ decision. Please, you don’t need any more burden placed on you. Please.”

He let out a shaky breath. “Easier said than done, love. This feeling, knowing that you took lives of an entire race, they don’t go away. It sticks with you, Rose.” He was so anguished over what he was sure she’d be feeling soon.

Rose pulled him into a hug, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. “I didn’t kill my own race, Doctor. It won’t hurt as much. They were going to destroy the universe.” She pulled back and cupped his cheeks, smiling softly. “That’s why you did it, yeah? Your people had a plan. A bad plan. You chose the lesser of the two evils.”

He swallowed and looked at her desperately. “So did you,” he whispered so softly Rose would not have been able to hear if she wasn’t pressed so close. She nodded and he wiped the tears away. “Yes, all right. Though I’m having a talk with you in the future.”

She laughed wetly, knowing he meant with her future self. “I look forward to it.” She really didn’t.

“Right.” He stood and held out his hand to help her up, conjuring up a smile. “Tomorrow...you’ll go home. Time to get my Rose’s in their proper timelines, yeah?”

She bit her lip and nodded. She knew it was going to happen soon and she hoped he wasn’t cutting their time a bit short because of what happened. Instead of pressing her luck, she stood and pulled him into a kiss. “I’ll miss you.”

He stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand tenderly. “We’ll be here soon enough. Now, let’s go to bed.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I wanted to thank all of my amazing readers for sticking with me throughout this story. 
> 
> Now, there will be a sequel. It will be following the future Doctor/future Rose post-”The Switch” events. Probably a few months/year after the events of this story. I will also continue posting small stories/oneshots in this universe (if anyone has a request, don’t hesitate to tell me! I like keeping my readers happy).
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Rose awoke with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She missed her Doctor, _really_ missed him, but the time she had spent in her future had filled a hole in her heart.

“Morning.”

She turned over when at the sound of the Doctor’s groggy voice and allowed him to kiss her. She pulled back more quickly than usual, but she didn’t want to make it all any harder on either of them. “I should…” She slid out of the bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once she was alone, she allowed herself to fall against the sink counter. Now that the adrenaline of the night before had worn off, she was beginning to feel a bit awkward. Now that the Doctor knew who she really way - or rather, now that _she_ knew that he knew - guilt began to fill her again, though instead of it being over _this_ Doctor it was over her real Doctor. She felt like she was cheating.

A gentle knock. “ _Rose_?”

Rose sighed and slowly opened the door, placing a small smile on her face. “Hey. Sorry, needed the loo.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow with a smirk. “Didn’t hear a flush.”

She blushed and looked down, feeling foolish.

With a light chuckle, the Doctor pulled her into a hug. “It’s all right, love. You’ve been through a lot, _still_ going through a lot. You don’t have to hide, Rose.”

She wrapped her arms tightly around his wait and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Her anxiety was already beginning to dissipate as he rubbed her back, though the sadness was returning. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Oh, Rose.” He pulled back and gave her a brilliant grin. “You won’t be missing me for long. I just need a little... _push_.” He winked and walked back into the bedroom to pull on a clean suit.

Rose smiled to herself and leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

oOo

“Chin up, Rose Tyler! Allonsy!”

Rose bit back a giggle when the Doctor began to dance around the console excitedly. She knew he was sad to see her go, but also beyond excited to get his wife back. It wasn’t until now that she realized the lying must have been as difficult for him as it was for her.

While she had finished up in the bathroom, she’d come up with a plan. Of sorts. More a...rough outline. She would finally get her happily ever after in her timeline and she was much too impatient to wait. By the twinkle in the future Doctor’s eyes, he knew this as well. She wasn’t sure if she should be more nervous or excited that her method works.

After the TARDIS shuddered to a stop, the Doctor walked down to the doors with his hands in his pockets. “A brand new life, just on the other side of these doors.” He turned to her and smiled softly. “Ready?”

She swallowed her nerves and nodded, smiling back. “Yeah. Plus, I know you want to see your wife.”

Once she was nearer, the Doctor hugged her tightly. “Don’t know what you mean, my wife is right here. But,” he pulled back with a smirk and a shrug, “yes, I do miss her. Also need to punish her, naughty girl that she was! If I remember correctly.” He winked.

Rose blinked in confusion. “Wha- _oh_. Shit.”

“Actually, it was good on her part. Loosened me up for _you_.” He kissed her cheek and nudged her gently toward the door. “We’re in an alleyway off the side of the Marxistian Bazaar. I’m down just a few blocks to the right. She’ll be wearing the same thing as you, don’t worry.” His excitement was starting to seep through and Rose had to smile.

She turned and kissed him one last time. When she pulled back, she conveyed all her love and gratefulness in her eyes. “It’s been a laugh.”

The Doctor laughed, the skin around his eyes crinkling. “That it has. Now, go on.”

With one last look back, Rose stepped out of the TARDIS. She was only a few steps out of the alley when she ran into herself.

The older Rose breathed out a sigh of relief. “Oh, good. You know how that man drives.” She winked.

Rose smiled at the older woman and shrugged. “Well, would be a paradox if he got it wrong…” Her nerves were coming back, so she wasn’t surprised at her lack of wit.  

Older Rose laughed and patted younger Rose’s back. “Regardless, _you know how that man drives_.” She sauntered past the younger Rose and called over her shoulder, “I’ve warmed him up for you!”

Rose watched as her future self disappeared from view and snorted in surprise. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know what _that_ meant. Without much more thought, she walked down the remaining blocks.

When Rose opened the door to the TARDIS, the Doctor looked up from his spot next to the console with a large grin. “Rose! You’re back earl-”

She cut him off with her lips on his.

_Fin._


End file.
